Magia subversiva
by DanGrint
Summary: ¿Qué cuando la magia no es lo que esperabas? ¿Qué cuando lo que era tuyo deja de serlo? ¿Qué cuando el dolor supera tu cordura? ¿Qué cuando tus recuerdos ya no te pertenecen? Entonces, cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta tres…
1. Magia subversiva

**¡Hola!**

_**Nota:**_ Es importante que lean esto (es corto, no los torturaré):

¿Por dónde empezar? Creo que por decir que soy nueva en esto de escribir historias sobre Hermione Granger y Tom Riddle. La historia empieza a partir de una sugerencia de parte de una de las lectoras de si podía escribir una historia alrededor de estos personajes (que de lejos está de gustarme), sin embargo, al hacerme esta propuesta me ofreció leer un par de historia y sorpresivamente me gustaron. Se me hicieron de lo más interesante.

Así que no pude sacarme la espinita sobre una historia. Ya antes otras lectoras me pidieron hacer una historia entorno a Hermione y Harry, ya que mi pareja predilecta siempre ha sido con Draco Malfoy (aunque mi primer historia la hice en un principio con Ron, por obvias razones, pero empecé a leer con el sexy rubio y mi perspectiva cambió por completo), así que este nuevo reto se me metió hasta el tuétano de mis huesos más pequeños y mi mente se puso a trabajar a escondidas y un día de repente desperté y ya sabía lo que quería escribir sobre ellos.

También tuvo que ver la presión que estuvo ejerciendo la culpable de esta nueva aventura, shitai lutaria, quien es fanática de esta pareja y me persiguió hasta mis sueños diciéndome una y otra vez _"¿te animas a escribir algo sobre ellos?...mira, lee esta historia, es muy buena… ¿ya te animaste a escribirla?...hazlo…bla, bla, bla… anímate o te mando una maldición"._ Lo de la maldición yo me la inventé, pero fue casi lo mismo con el atosigamiento con que saliera algo, jajaja.

La cuestión es que, como ya les dije, mi mente hizo complot con mis ideas y sacaron una historia, que creo gustará. Sólo agradezco que no me hagan presión, jajaja, ya que estoy escribiendo otras historias a la par con otra que tengo actualmente en línea que se llama ¿Y el premio?, cuando puedan pasen a leerla, es muy divertida. Los personajes son… ¿adivinan?... Draco y Hermione.

Y además, más que nada, pido la paciencia, soy nueva con esta pareja y la verdad sí que es todo un reto, porque es difícil crear el ambiente perfecto para no caer en lo ridículo de las situaciones y sea creíble. Tengo una buena idea en la cabeza para desarrollar y para que vean que soy buena persona y me gusta tener a mis lectores contentos, les adelanto la mejor, bueno una de las mejores partes: el final será fabuloso. Estoy tan emocionada por escribirlo. Es algo que no se esperarán. ¡Oh, yeah!. Será fantástico. Qué emoción.

¿Saben en qué tardé más?... En pensar en el nombre para la historia. Mientras no tuviera el nombre no avanzaría nada, suelo hacer eso. Un título abre puertas en mi cabecita y las ideas llegan como una alegre tormenta. Así que trabajé duro en el nombre y **Magia subversiva** fue lo que salió. Creo que es un nombre perfecto para lo que engloba la historia y los personajes en sí. Y otra noticia más, tengo los nombres perfectos de los capítulos.

Ya sé, sueno muy pretenciosa, pero es que estoy emocionada por empezar a publicar, esta historia es todo un desafío. Todas las que escribo lo son, pero este por no ser de mi género, lo encuentro emocionante y bastante estresante.

Lo único que me queda por decir es lo siguiente:

¡Bienvenidas (os) al club…mmmm….de las perversas sensaciones! … Sí, me gusta ese… ¡BIENVENIDAS AL CLUB DE LAS PERVESAS SENSACIONES!

Lo sé, es que el de Draco/Hermione es al club de las locas, jajaja….

Espero ansiosa cada unos de sus reviews para que me den a conocer sus opiniones. Es lo que me da más motivos para continuar con la historia.

**Agréguenme al twitter**, por ese medio les haré llegar noticias sobre las historias (recuerden que va todo junto): es http : // twitter . com / DanGrint

En fin, ¡BIENVENIDOS! Y a leer el primer capítulo…


	2. Palabras póstumas

_Hay algo de inexacto en los recuerdos:  
una línea difusa que es de sombra,  
de error favorecido._

_Y si la vida  
en algo está cifrada,  
es en esos recuerdos  
precisamente desvaídos,  
quizás remodelados por el tiempo  
con un arte que implica ficción, pues verdadera  
no puede ser la vida recordada._

_Y sin embargo  
a ese engaño debemos lo que al fin  
será la vida cierta, y a ese engaño  
debemos ya lo mismo que a la vida._

Temo a la similitud de las cosas. El olor del tocino junto a los huevos fritos, el zumo de calabaza y la naranja recién exprimida, el crujir de los cereales en boca de estudiantes, las risas y bostezos mañaneros, el batir de alas de cientos de búhos entrando por los altos ventanales del Gran Comedor, incluso las quejas por parte de aquellos que no hicieron tareas o los falto de sueño. Cada una de las expresiones son inclusive las mismas, aunque con diferente tono, significado e intención.

Y es que es tan difícil hacer conciencia sobre lo acaecido, sobre lo venidero…sobre todo, lo presente. En ida y vuelta es en lo que las memorias trabajan sin dar lugar a un momento de descanso y alivio. "Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta tres" es una frase ya distintiva de mis despertares.

Es como un mal reproductor o una película dañada que donde sufre el deterioro, después de buscar la solución y continuar con la proyección, llega a hastiar por la obstrucción, de ver la misma imagen una y otra vez y no saber si la terminarás de disfrutar o simplemente te quedarás en el momento exacto de donde falló. Y no es que aburriera si se ve las veces que fueran necesarias e incluso imaginar un desenlace, simplemente todo se reduce a lo mismo: tormento.

La repentina luz resplandeciente invadiendo la intranquilidad de mis sueños me lleva a la conciencia de que ha amanecido, sin embargo, la notoriedad de que ha cambiado el color del cielo no da cabida a mis ojos que por permanecer tanto tiempo abiertos y fijos en la nada provocan un extraño color en ellos y un sentimiento de vacío.

Todo es tan similar, sí; tan parecido y tan difícil de poder comparar.

- Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta tres…

_Inhala._

- ¿Pueden creer que ya sólo nos quedan 2 años para terminar? – les había dicho al par de magos que me acompañaban a mi clase y de allí ellos continuar unos pisos más arriba con la suya.

- Por fin, creí que nunca se terminaría, bueno, aún no se termina, tú lo has dicho, nos falta todavía mucho y… - nos dijo Ron como si la vida se le fuera acabar en aquella frase.

- Preferiríamos no cantar victoria antes de tiempo – coincidieron mis amigos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No se preocupen, todo va a salir bien. Si ya llegaron hasta aquí conmigo, van por buen camino – sonreí altanera y rodé los ojos cuando mis amigos bufaron por el comentario.

- ¿Ah, sí? – me retó Ron con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

Pero antes incluso de contestar, Harry le interrumpió con voz cansina.

- Si, Ron – le dijo con media sonrisa – Lo creas o no, por Hermione hemos llegado lejos, se ha portado muy bien al ayudarnos a estudiar y hacer los trabajos, aunque contigo claro, no es ayuda, sino un milagro caído del más allá…

_1_

_--_

_-_

_--_

_Contén el aire._

- ¡Te lo dije, Ron! – había logrado gritar con el alma entera, pero ni eso lo detuvo. Lo ahorcaría de ser posible.

- Vamos, Hermione – se rió nervioso mi amigo y corrió en busca de Harry, quien se encontraba leyendo una vez más cómo limpiar y peinar adecuadamente su escoba.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – él siempre se divertía y enfadaba al mismo tiempo cuando nos escuchaba pelear, según sus nervios era tan divertido, cada uno contraatacaba con argumentos demasiado ilógicos para su gusto.

Harry muchas veces decía que eso de ser Suiza demasiado seguido llegaba a ser ligeramente estresante.

- ¡Volvió a tomar mis cosas! – vociferé molesta, bueno más bien ofendida por lo que me acababa de revelar – Sabe a la perfección que se las prestaré, sólo que detesto que no me avise…

- El daño está hecho – concluyó Harry la pelea y continuó con su libro.

- ¡EXACTO! – bien, ese grito también lastimó mis tímpanos – Esta vez no terminó revolviendo todas mis cosas, sino que tiró varias pociones sobre mis cosas…

- Pero lo limpié – chilló Ron apenado. Y volteó a ver a Harry para que lo apoyara en su error – Limpié el desorden que causé, nada quedó dañado…

- Sí, claro – gruñí molesta – Ya verás que sí quedó algo dañado…

Entonces me aventé encima de Ron, quien se encontraba como si nada después de su estúpido argumento sentado a un lado de Harry. Debí prever antes de pensarlo, sabía a la perfección que esto de jugar a las luchas con los chicos siempre me fallaba. Nunca ganaba. Mi grito de sorpresa al verme atrapada por aquellos dos fue cambiado por la enorme carcajada que solté cuando Ron me tocó con exactitud en el punto débil de mi pierna.

- Yyyaaa…yya – pedí entrecortadamente. Odiaba que me hicieran eso porque terminaba llorando de la risa y los otros se divertían a mis anchas cuando me amedrentaban – Estaaa bien, deeebí pensarlo dos veces antes de hacerloooo…

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y me sentaron sobre el sillón en medio de ambos.

- Es bueno que aceptes tus errores – se rió deliberadamente Ron de mí. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Ya cálmense – suspiró Harry y después respiró profundamente.

La pelea que les daba siempre los cansaba un poco al final, era más débil con los dos juntos, pero les daba lucha y en mi forcejeo siempre salía n cansados. Ni mis manos ni pies dejaban de moverse un sólo segundo. Todo mi cuerpo en general lo movía. Sí, pero allí la más afectada era yo a final de cuentas.

Harry tomó de nuevo su libro y se puso a leerlo. Ron se giró hacia un lado para buscar también su libro de Quidditch. Cuando descubrí que él podía leer sin ser obligado casi lloré de la emoción, algo era algo. Suspiré e intenté acomodar mi uniforme que quedó hecho un desastre después de aquel fiasco de batalla.

Acosté mi cabeza en las piernas de Harry y subí las mías en los muslos de Ron. Era costumbre que nos quedáramos así cuando peleábamos. _Accio libro _escuché decir a Harry y me pasó mi libro que se encontraba frente a la chimenea cuando lo había dejado unos 15 minutos antes y subí a comprobar el desastre que mi adorable amigo Ron había hecho.

Al paso de 10 minutos de silenciosa lectura, sentí cuando Ron comenzó a golpear con un dedo distraídamente en mi pantorrilla. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba completamente entregado al libro. Entonces lo recordé.

- Hay un Dios que todo lo ve y lo siente – susurré pensativa sin dejar de leer y pasé a la siguiente pagina – Algún día les ganaré…

Esta vez mis amigos soltaron una risotada divertidos por mi extraño comentario. Harry enseguida captaba las frases muggles, pero Ron se quedaba cortísimo. Al parecer los había dejado cortos a los dos con mi inicio. Sí, era raro. Muy vengativa me había escuchado. Me les uní a las risas.

Harry acarició mi mejilla izquierda con suavidad riéndose y luego cada uno seguimos con nuestra lectura.

_2_

_  
--_

_-_

_--_

_Exhala. _

- Detesto que hagas eso, Hermione – suspiró Ron enfadado cuando íbamos camino al Gran Comedor.

- ¿Y ahora qué problema tienes conmigo, Ron?

- Por favor, no quiero escucharlos, no empiecen – masculló Harry adelantándose casi dos metros de nosotros.

- No es eso, simplemente que nos habías prometido… – hizo caso omiso a Harry - … que dejarías ese estúpido giratiempo al finalizar el curso anterior…

Suspiré.

- Lo sé, pero este año habría excelentes materias y no quería perder la oportunidad – expliqué apenada y le di un ligero codazo a mi amigo – Sabes que solamente así puedo tomar las clases…

- Sí, entiendo perfectamente esa parte en la que estás obsesionada con las clases – continuó pensativo y enseguida brincó a un lado cuando sintió que mi mano se dirigía directamente a su nuca.

- Ya sólo faltan 4 meses y medio para que termine el año…

- ¿Y eso significa que lo vas dejar cuando termine? – Harry interrumpió nuestra conversación más que civilizada con Ron. Ambos lo volteamos a ver con una ceja levantada.

- ¿No te habías excluido de la plática?

- No…

- Sí, claro…

- Como sea, ¿lo prometes? – hizo una mueca de preocupación.

- Si, Ron – sonreí. Lo abracé por la cintura y me pasó el brazo por los hombros. Harry nos esperó para que camináramos al mismo paso – Además no tienes de que preocuparte, es seguro, Harry ya ha viajado conmigo…

- No es eso, sino que… bueno, tendrás tiempo extra para clases, pero últimamente ni tenemos tiempo para nosotros, sólo nos encontramos en ratos libres con trabajos, tareas extras, quejas, ponernos al corriente con lo que falta…pero nunca nada divertido…

- Eso es cierto, Mione – respondió pensativo Harry y alzó los hombros. Se giró hacia mí y tomó mi mano aún con la mirada perdida. Me pregunté qué le preocuparía.

_3_

…

..

…

- Ya me cansé de esos recuerdos tuyos sin sentido – le soltó de pronto un joven – Ni siquiera sé si son reales o no.

Hermione escuchó a lo lejos aquellas palabras, mismas que iban con un dejo de burla, enojo y hastío. Entonces se dio cuenta, estaba en su cuarto todavía, levantó su mano en donde reposaba un reloj y vio que eran 5:45 am y se alertó.

- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – le preguntó ligeramente alterada y se cubrió por completo con las cobijas.

- ¿No es obvio?

- Te advertí que no quería que entraras en mi habitación, mucho menos en mi mente – tomó su bata de la orilla de la cama y se la colocó con trabajo.

- Creí que hoy tendrías algo nuevo para mostrarme, pero ya veo que no – se burló el mago girándose a la ventana y caminó hacia el lugar – Eres en exceso aburrida cuando repites las situaciones una y otra vez.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le soltó con la voz en hilo. El que alguien más supiera sobre su situación, como él la llamaba, la hacía sentir todavía más atorada en ese agujero.

- Las preguntas las hago yo, Granger – giró su varita entre los dedos distraídamente todavía mirando a los jardines del colegio – Dime, ¿quién es Harry y Ron?… porque déjame decirte que mientras dormías esos dos nombres los mencionabas demasiado para mi gusto…

- Me importa un bledo si te gusta o no que sueñe con… - pero se tapó enseguida la boca con ambas manos y agachó su mirada asustada.

Los sueños eran algo que ya no tenía importancia para ella. Además de que ya no identificaba de cuándo es en realidad o un simple sueño. Cada segundo de su vida era un constante recuerdo. Así que era confuso.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

- Mírame – ordenó aún con ese dejo burlón en su voz. Lo escuchó más cerca de ella.

- No – respondió acostándose en la cama de nuevo y cubriéndose con las cobijas hasta la cabeza.

- Maldita sea, mírame – en esta ocasión su voz fue demandante, potente y la escuchó mucho más cerca. Lo podía sentir a su lado, pero no quiso comprobarlo.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Todo aquello estaba siendo una mala pasada para alguien que se dedicaba a hacer el bien y no interfería en problemas de otras personas, exceptuando, claro, a sus mejores amigos, quienes al contrario de enfadarse con ella siempre le agradecían.

- No te lo diré de nuevo – su aliento cálido había llegado extrañamente por algún orificio de su protección y dar por completo en su cara.

Abrió los ojos indecisa, con enojo y miedo, ya comenzaba a cansarse de esa estúpida situación. ¿En qué momento sus cobijas habían sido arrebatadas?

- Recuerda que tú misma te metiste en todo esto, no me vengas con cosas que no van – le dijo el muy desgraciado en vista de lo que vio en su mente. Odiaba que hiciera eso. Por eso mismo lo había… - Si, Granger, por eso me dejaste…

- Entre nosotros nunca hubo nada – le retó molesta y giró su cara hacia un lado, detestaba sentirse como comenzaba a hacerlo – No puedes dejar algo que nunca te perteneció…

- Me conmueven tus palabras – su voz llegó con un suave veneno hasta sus oídos.

- No lo hagas – susurró con la voz rota y se giró por completo haciéndose ovillo. No le importó tenerlo a su espalda, qué más podía perder si su vida misma ya la había perdido hace un par de meses.

Todo un mundo destruido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y es que la vida a veces no era nada justa, ahora sí convenía decir esa famosa frase dicha por un mundo entero cuando veía que algún plan no iba viento en popa. No. Ahora era diferente. Todo acabado. Destruido. Y no satisfecho con ello, poniéndole frente a su esencia, sí, porque eso era lo que estaba viviendo, a alguien a quien lejos estaba de desear ver.

Se abrazó por completo su cuerpo. Todo lo que sus manos frías le permitían cubrir.

- Deja de llorar, Granger – le exigió con furia el mago. Detestaba verla en ese estado. Las lágrimas eran para las personas sin personalidad y débiles. Y ella distaba de serlo.

- ¿Qué importa si lo hago? – nuevamente susurró. Apenas se escuchaba su voz, tan débil y sin vida – Lárgate si no te parece…

- Sabes que no lo haré – se rió con cinismo el chico y lo sintió acercarse a ella – Además, ya quisieras que te hiciera caso, es perfectamente conocido en todo el colegio que disto de obedecer a alguien…

- Lo sé, Tom – con una de sus manos limpió su cara, odiaba llorar, aborrecía sentirse sin vida, pero lo haría por ellos, por su familia, por su propia vida, debía luchar para encontrar la solución – Eso me lo hiciste saber cuando te conocí…

Sintió cuando el cuerpo del mago se acostó a un lado de ella. Y no es que le gustara hacer algo que le pareciera demasiado humano, pero parecía ser una de las cosas que le apasionaba y una de ellas era estar en una situación donde ella fuera la débil, la entregada y humillada. La que se rindiera.

- No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre – le gruñó molesto y colocó parte de su cuerpo pegado a la espalda de la bruja. La tomó del brazo libre para hacerle arrepentirse por su falta de respeto – Tú no tienes ningún derecho…

No dijo nada. Lo único que hizo fue hacer lo que sabía a la perfección funcionaria. Puso encima de la mano del mago su otra mano y entrelazó sus dedos. E hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho.

- Abrázame…sólo abrázame… – él intentó soltarse del agarre, detestaba en demasía aquellos gestos, pero la bruja se empeñaba en hacerlo, todo aquello podía funcionar sin necesidad de su actitud - … por favor…

El mago se mordió con fuerza el labio. Molesto. No, furioso. Le daba asco toda aquella situación. Le soltó con fuerza la mano y le giró el rostro bruscamente por el mentón.

- ¿Y ahora quieres también que te bese? – siseó con rabia. Los ojos le brillaron a la expectativa de la respuesta. La ahorcaría allí mismo si le daba una positiva.

Pero ella no daría respuesta. No. Le demostraría. Y le besó. Con enojo, con tristeza, con decisión…con resignación. Dolor. Mucho dolor.

Sintió la tensión del chico y unos segundos después percibió el movimiento de sus labios al responderle torpemente. Qué más daban sus actos, estaba decidida a dar lo mejor de sí. Todo esto tendría algo bueno, las cosas pasaban por alguna cosa y ella tomaría lo efectivo que le saliera en el camino. Inconscientemente el mago se colocó sobre ella, amoldando su cuerpo para estar en una mejor posición. La Gryffindor abrió más su boca para darle mayor paso al chico y así profundizar el beso, entonces con desesperación buscó la lengua del chico y cuando la encontró, todo lo vio perdido. Ella. Él. Todo. Gimió sobre su boca ahogando el llanto que empuja salir hace minutos desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Aún así continuaron besándose. Las lágrimas llegaron a labios de ambos. Un sabor salado. Una extraña mezcla de satisfacción, amargura y traición. Un regusto masoquista.

Hermione al abrir los ojos notó que él nunca los había cerrado. Sin embargo, ella se había entregado por completo a aquella blasfemia.


	3. Porvenir transitorio

_Así como se une los bordes de una herida lenta  
Espontáneamente nuestros labios se unieron  
Y nuestros corazones, románticos supieron  
Que todo el universo temblaba en nuestras vidas._

El cielo compartido y la vecindad,  
El transitivo mundo de nuestro amor, sintió  
Toda una eternidad, fluyeron  
Los más hondos sentiros, la dicha más querida.

Es preciso tomar la ausencia en una espera  
Calmarla, serenarla, recordar los intentos  
Maravillosos y únicos que nos brindan el destino.

Reforzar la esperanza de que en primavera  
Volverán nuestras ansias hondas y delirantes  
A ser calmada juntas en el mismo camino.

**5 de Febrero**

_**6:00 am – El despertar para iniciar las clases**_

El despertador sonó estridente. Anunciando la hora de levantarse de las camas calientitas y abandonar la cómoda estancia que su habitación les brindó después de sus 8 horas merecidas de sueño. Y es que los días anteriores habían sido de ajetreo casi demoníaco. Los profesores se habían tomado muy en serio la semana anterior de los exámenes. Y los siguientes días fueron los más avasalladores en lo que llevaban de estudiantes. Había sido la noche anterior en la que habían podido aventarse a los brazos de Morfeo sin queja alguna.

Hermione sabía que sus amigos tardarían horas en bajar a la Sala Común y no podrían tomar el desayuno con la calma que se merecía. Ya era hora de masticar sus cereales y pan, de tomar un delicioso café y darse el tiempo de primero inundar su nariz con tan delicioso aroma. De leer tranquilamente el Profeta y comentar las noticias con Harry y Ron. Desde hacía 10 días que todo aquello había pasado de moda, así que hoy comenzaría de nuevo su rutina normal. Mientras se desperezaba plácidamente en su cama, les dio media hora a sus amigos para enviarles la lechuza con un vociferador que ellos mismos le habían hecho prometer les mandaría. Le habían dicho que sería tal su cansancio que no se levantarían por voluntad propia. La bruja solamente rodó los ojos divertida, seguramente iría con tanto frio a la Lechucería solo para darle la carta a Hedwig. Era más fácil ir a su habitación y decirlo en persona, pero en ese momento Neville le había interrumpido nervioso diciéndole que mejor no lo hiciera, podría alguno de ellos estar en paños menores y su vista a partir de ese momento comenzaría a fallar por obvias razones. La castaña soltó tal carcajada que hizo voltear a los allí presentes. A las 7 mejor les empezaría hacer presión, mientras ella se bañaría con el tiempo debido y cuando terminara arreglar su mochila con sus deberes para ese día. Si le daba tiempo leería un poco en la Sala Común. Si no se alcanzaban a bañar ese ya no era su problema.

A las 7 de la mañana con 20 minutos subió a la habitación de sus amigos, amenazándolos que si no bajaban dentro de 15, no tendrían tiempo suficiente para comer todo lo que quisieran, fue así como Ron brincó de su cama casi asustado por aquellas palabras y asomó su cara soñolienta por una pequeña abertura para que los otros compañeros no se incomodaran con su presencia. La presencia de una mujer en sus cuartos. La bruja se rió divertida por aquellas palabras.

_**7:40 am – Desayuno**_

- Detesto que hagas eso, Hermione – suspiró Ron enfadado cuando íbamos camino al Gran Comedor.

- ¿Y ahora qué problema tienes conmigo, Ron?

- Por favor, no quiero escucharlos, no empiecen – masculló Harry adelantándose casi dos metros de nosotros.

- No es eso, simplemente que nos habías prometido… – hizo caso omiso a Harry - … que dejarías ese estúpido giratiempo al finalizar el curso anterior…

Suspiré.

- Lo sé, pero este año habría excelentes materias y no quería perder la oportunidad – expliqué apenada y le di un ligero codazo a mi amigo – Sabes que solamente así puedo tomar las clases…

- Sí, entiendo perfectamente esa parte en la que estás obsesionada con las clases – continuó pensativo y enseguida brincó a un lado cuando sintió que mi mano se dirigía directamente a su nuca.

- Ya sólo faltan 4 meses y medio para que termine el año…

- ¿Y eso significa que lo vas dejar cuando termine? – Harry interrumpió nuestra conversación más que civilizada con Ron. Ambos lo volteamos a ver con una ceja levantada.

- ¿No te habías excluido de la plática?

- No…

- Sí, claro…

- Como sea, ¿lo prometes? – hizo una mueca de preocupación.

- Si, Ron – sonreí. Lo abracé por la cintura y me pasó el brazo por los hombros. Harry nos esperó para que camináramos al mismo paso – Además no tienes de que preocuparte, es seguro, Harry ya ha viajado conmigo…

- No es eso, sino que… bueno, tendrás tiempo extra para clases, pero últimamente ni tenemos tiempo para nosotros, sólo nos encontramos en ratos libres con trabajos, tareas extras, quejas, ponernos al corriente con lo que falta…pero nunca nada divertido…

- Eso es cierto, Mione – respondió pensativo Harry y alzó los hombros. Se giró hacia mí y tomó mi mano aún con la mirada perdida. Me pregunté qué le preocuparía.

_**9:00 am – Clases de Transformaciones**_

La castaña se había quedado pensando de pronto en las palabras que sus amigos le habían dicho en plena clase. Ellos tenían razón. Había tiempo de sobra para las clases extras de ese año, gracias a la facilidad que tenia al poder alterar el tiempo con el giratiempo que la profesora McGonagall le había dado tiempo atrás.

Ellos posiblemente pensaban que no le importaba el tiempo que ya no podían pasar juntos haciendo cualquier cosa o nada, pero simplemente a solas y sin preocupaciones. Claro que extrañaba las pelas sosas con Ron, aunque la hiciera enojar, era algo de ellos, como un distintivo. A pesar de ello, eran divertidas e ingeniosas y más cuando Harry salía de mediador, harto de las discusiones sin sentido.

El año entrante prometía mucho. Al igual que este, tendría demasiado trabajo y materias nuevas, y aunque había prometido dejar el giratiempo, ya no le preocupaba no traerlo, la diferencia estaría en que todos los conocimientos obtenidos durante aquel tiempo, le servirían para el próximo. Todavía no terminaba el curso, pero de algo estaba segura, había de lo más instructivo.

_**11:00 am – A mitad de clases matutinas**_

- ¿Pueden creer que ya sólo nos quedan 2 años para terminar? – les había dicho al par de magos que me acompañaban a mi clase y de allí ellos continuar unos pisos más arriba con la suya.

- Por fin, creí que nunca se terminaría, bueno, aún no se termina, tú lo has dicho, nos falta todavía mucho y… - nos dijo Ron como si la vida se le fuera acabar en aquella frase.

- Preferiríamos no cantar victoria antes de tiempo – coincidieron mis amigos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No se preocupen, todo va a salir bien. Si ya llegaron hasta aquí conmigo, van por buen camino – sonreí altanera y rodé los ojos cuando mis amigos bufaron por el comentario.

- ¿Ah, sí? – me retó Ron con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

Pero antes incluso de contestar, Harry le interrumpió con voz cansina.

- Si, Ron – le dijo con media sonrisa – Lo creas o no, por Hermione hemos llegado lejos, se ha portado muy bien al ayudarnos a estudiar y hacer los trabajos, aunque contigo claro, no es ayuda, sino un milagro caído del más allá…

_**1:30 pm – La hora donde nadie pone atención**_

Estaba incluso demasiado animada como para poner atención a la clase de Historia de Magia, no era propio de su persona hacer aquella bajeza, pero las palabras que había tenido con el pelinegro y el pelirrojo sobre la casi meta final de ese curso y los dos faltantes, le ponían un panorama fabuloso e intrigante delante de sus ojos castaños que brillaban emocionados.

Sonrió pensando en el futuro que les deparaba a los tres. Y lo que más le emocionaba era el hecho de que ellos estarían siempre en cada decisión que tomara, se habían convertido tan parte de su vida. Si hace cinco años, cuando había empezado su primer año y estando sola, sin amigos, el imaginar que esos dos magos serian su familia, le sonaría bastante incomprensible. Pero ahora su vida sonaría como tal al imaginarse sin ellos. Turbio.

El sonoro ronquido de alguno de sus compañeros sacó la castaña de su ensoñación y giró en su rededor en busca de algún sospecho. Más preciso, en sus amigos que cabeceaban detrás de su banca. Sonrió divertida al ver que Seamus limpiaba no tan discretamente su boca. Miró dos lugares más adelante, donde se sentaban dos slytherin. Draco Malfoy se encontraba garabateando con aburrimiento y arrogancia en su cuaderno y Pansy Parkinson le observaba de reojo. La leona supuso que estaría esperando que le regalara una sonrisa. Ese rubio y su banda slytheriana sería lo único que agradecería no volver a ver nunca más cuando saliera del colegio, aunque era casi imposible, ya que ellos, los hijos de ricos, les sería fácil comprar algún puesto importante dentro del Ministerio, lugar donde ella tenía pensado trabajar en unos cuantos años. Al menos a las víboras que les considerada inteligentes y con más posibilidad, pero así como estaban las cosas, la injusticia a veces era su mejor amiga y la peor de los que sí trabajan y se lo merecían.

_**02:00 pm – Descanso antes de regresar por la tarde a clases**_

- ¡Te lo dije, Ron! – había logrado gritar con el alma entera, pero ni eso lo detuvo. Lo ahorcaría de ser posible.

- Vamos, Hermione – se rió nervioso mi amigo y corrió en busca de Harry, quien se encontraba leyendo una vez más cómo limpiar y peinar adecuadamente su escoba.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – él siempre se divertía y enfadaba al mismo tiempo cuando nos escuchaba pelear, según sus nervios era tan divertido, cada uno contraatacaba con argumentos demasiado ilógicos para su gusto.

Harry muchas veces decía que eso de ser Suiza demasiado seguido llegaba a ser ligeramente estresante.

- ¡Volvió a tomar mis cosas! – vociferé molesta, bueno más bien ofendida por lo que me acababa de revelar – Sabe a la perfección que se las prestaré, sólo que detesto que no me avise…

- El daño está hecho – concluyó Harry la pelea y continuó con su libro.

- ¡EXACTO! – bien, ese grito también lastimó mis tímpanos – Esta vez no terminó revolviendo todas mis cosas, sino que tiró varias pociones sobre mis cosas…

- Pero lo limpié – chilló Ron apenado. Y volteó a ver a Harry para que lo apoyara en su error – Limpié el desorden que causé, nada quedó dañado…

- Sí, claro – gruñí molesta – Ya verás que sí quedó algo dañado…

Entonces me aventé encima de Ron, quien se encontraba como si nada después de su estúpido argumento sentado a un lado de Harry. Debí prever antes de pensarlo, sabía a la perfección que esto de jugar a las luchas con los chicos siempre me fallaba. Nunca ganaba. Mi grito de sorpresa al verme atrapada por aquellos dos fue cambiado por la enorme carcajada que solté cuando Ron me tocó con exactitud en el punto débil de mi pierna.

- Yyyaaa…yya – pedí entrecortadamente. Odiaba que me hicieran eso porque terminaba llorando de la risa y los otros se divertían a mis anchas cuando me amedrentaban – Estaaa bien, deeebí pensarlo dos veces antes de hacerloooo…

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y me sentaron sobre el sillón en medio de ambos.

- Es bueno que aceptes tus errores – se rió deliberadamente Ron de mí. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Ya cálmense – suspiró Harry y después respiró profundamente.

La pelea que les daba siempre los cansaba un poco al final, era más débil con los dos juntos, pero les daba lucha y en mi forcejeo siempre salían cansados. Ni mis manos ni pies dejaban de moverse un sólo segundo. Todo mi cuerpo en general lo movía. Sí, pero allí la más afectada era yo a final de cuentas.

Harry tomó de nuevo su libro y se puso a leerlo. Ron se giró hacia un lado para buscar también su libro de Quidditch. Cuando descubrí que él podía leer sin ser obligado casi lloré de la emoción, algo era algo. Suspiré e intenté acomodar mi uniforme que quedó hecho un desastre después de aquel fiasco de batalla.

Acosté mi cabeza en las piernas de Harry y subí las mías en los muslos de Ron. Era costumbre que nos quedáramos así cuando peleábamos. _Accio libro _escuché decir a Harry y me pasó mi libro que se encontraba frente a la chimenea cuando lo había dejado unos 15 minutos antes y subí a comprobar el desastre que mi adorable amigo Ron había hecho.

Al paso de 10 minutos de silenciosa lectura, sentí cuando Ron comenzó a golpear con un dedo distraídamente en mi pantorrilla. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba completamente entregado al libro. Entonces lo recordé.

- Hay un Dios que todo lo ve y lo siente – susurré pensativa sin dejar de leer y pasé a la siguiente pagina – Algún día les ganaré…

Esta vez mis amigos soltaron una risotada divertidos por mi extraño comentario. Harry enseguida captaba las frases muggles, pero Ron se quedaba cortísimo. Al parecer los había dejado cortos a los dos con mi inicio. Sí, era raro. Muy vengativa me había escuchado. Me les uní a las risas.

Harry acarició mi mejilla izquierda con suavidad riéndose y luego cada uno seguimos con nuestra lectura.

_**04:45 pm – La comida**_

- Tengo tanta hambre – dijo Ron con un dejo lastimero. Junto con Harry movimos la cabeza con negación.

- Eres imposible, Ron – dije en voz baja, pero con la intención de que me escuchara.

- No tienes idea.

Y los tres nos reímos por la resignación obvia de nuestro amigo.

- Mañana tenemos pociones – recordé de pronto – Es una suerte que hayamos podido recuperar las pociones que derramaste sobre mis libros.

- Lo sé – se puso colorado a más no poder y me apretó con fuerza hacia él – Y lo siento de nuevo.

- Eso ya está olvidado – suspiré.

- No lo creo – dijo de pronto Harry – Esa revancha perdida, ¿recuerdas?

Ron rió entre dientes.

- _Pero hay un Dios que todo lo ve y todo lo siente_ – soltó una carcajada junto con Harry.

- Supongo que debo verle el chiste, ¿no? – intenté decir ofendida, pero por el contrario, un segundo más tarde reí junto con ellos.

_**06:00 pm – El final del día y la última clase**_

- Es fabuloso que ya solamente nos falte una hora de clases – dijo Ron emocionado ante la perspectiva de terminar ese días de clases.

- Me gustan más los días cuando tenemos todas las clases en la mañana – continuó Harry arrastrando su mochila como si fuera un mártir. Sonreí divertida por su comentario.

- Vamos, solamente tenemos dos días a la semana este tipo de clases – les animé. Sabía que necesitarían un par de días más para acomodar sus horarios y no se estuvieran quejando. Era nuestro primer día de clases tranquilo.

- Ya sé que son las mismas horas, pero cuando son unas clases por la mañana y otras por la tarde se te va todo el día sin poder disfrutarlo bien – susurró melancólico Ron. Apreté mi boca fuertemente para no reírme de él.

- Qué tierno – murmuré con suavidad. Ese tono que había usado y su cara acompañada por sus ojos azules, le hacían ver como un niño desamparado.

- No soy nada tierno cuando estoy enfadado, Granger – gruñó mi amigo y me regaló una mirada que intentaba ser asesina.

- Disculpe temible mago de las quejas eternas – le sonreí abiertamente y corrí al aula antes de que decidiera darme guerra.

Guerra que sabía de antemano tendría perdida. Tenía que prepararme psicológicamente para sus ataques que me dejaban sin aire y más cuando Harry no se compadecía de mí y se ponía a su favor. Sabía que era un juego infantil, pero era algo que desde hace tiempo hacíamos y nos encantaba, a pesar de lo tonto que se veía desde afuera. Todos teníamos nuestros momentos ridículos. Y éste era el nuestro.

_**07:06 pm – El fallo en el giratiempo**_

- Vamos, Harry, no es para que te enojes – corrí tras de él y le agarré la mano para detener su rápido avance.

- Prometiste que irías con nosotros – dijo entre dientes y se soltó de mi mano con suavidad, pero molesto.

- No prometí en ningún momento, dije que sería una buena idea.

- A veces suenas demasiado ridícula para darte cuenta – me dijo Ron y se alejó un par de pasos de mí como si tuviera lepra.

- Es sólo una hora, no puedo faltar – intenté excusarme. No sabía cómo sentirme, si molesta, indignada o divertida – Además la que regresa a clases soy yo, no ustedes.

- Por Dios, es nuestra última clase, piensa en nosotros por primera vez cuando uses el giratiempo y vamos con Hagrid – explotó Ron bastante enojado y se alejó otros pasos de mí sin darse cuenta o como si en verdad intentara poner distancia entre nosotros.

- Ustedes ni siquiera se dan cuenta cuando uso el giratiempo, la única consciente de ello soy yo – le volví a explicar por enésima vez.

- Sé que es así – contestó acercándose de nuevo – Pero me siento usado a final de cuentas, porque sé que tienes uno.

Apreté mis labios para no sonreír.

- Prometo que cuando termine la clase vamos con Hagrid – les dije sonriéndoles un poco.

- No, Hermione – las palabras no fueron en sí las que me hicieron sentir mal, sino el tono de voz que usó Harry.

Gruñí molesta y desesperada cuando ambos se dieron la vuelta para alejarse de mí.

- No es posible que me hagan escoger de esa manera, es sólo una clase – les dije cuando ya iban a un metro de mí – Chicos, vamos. Ya les prometí ir cuando termine y tendremos todo el fin de semana para nosotros.

- ¿No tienes un poco de ganas de estar con nosotros?

- Los exámenes próximos son dentro de dos meses, tenemos más que suficiente tiempo para nosotros. Sólo serán otras dos clases más para recuperar a las que no asistí en horarios normales.

Harry alzó al mismo tiempo que Ron la mano para despedirse de mí. Ignorando por completo mí discurso. Y era verdad, después de esas clases extras, volvería al horario de siempre. Esa despedida dándome la espalda hizo que me enojara, si hace un minuto había estado dispuesta a darles la razón y faltar para estar con ellos, ese gesto hizo que lo pensara mejor. Si se iban a comportar así de inmaduros, que lo hicieran. Yo me iba a clases.

Mientras los veía alejarse de mí, tomé el giratiempo en mis manos y giré lo necesario el indicador para volver una hora atrás y asistir a mi última clase. Al tiempo que comenzaba a girar todo a mí alrededor, algo raro pasó. Se suponía que todo lo que me rodeara cambiaria ligeramente, por ejemplo, tendría que ver de nuevo el suave sol que hace una hora estaba pegando en ese pasillo, vería a mis amigos desaparecer en reversa al retomar el camino que habían hecho. En sí todo se volvería hacia atrás por la alteración del tiempo y yo me quedaría donde mismo. Mi yo pasado regresaría con ellos y mi yo presente intentaría que no me viera para no causar problemas. Había hecho aquello porque estaba segura de que mis amigos no se volverían a verme y mi yo original, que ya sabía las reglas de aquella alteración, no se volvería para verme. A pesar de todo debía tener cuidado conmigo misma.

Pero nada de eso pasó. Mis amigos seguían caminando mientras yo seguía donde mismo, todo estaba pasando en mi propio cuerpo y eso no era para nada normal. Todo a mí alrededor empezó a desaparecer al tiempo que las armaduras y el pasillo comenzaba a girar rápidamente. Nada de eso tenía sentido. Entonces cuando vi a mis amigos tornarse de un color extraño, me asusté de verdad y grité.

Tanto Harry como Ron se volvieron aterrados por mi grito y corrieron hacia mí. Sus rostros son los que más me asustaron. La preocupación y miedo estaban grabados en ellos. Si yo veía extraño lo que me rodeaba, no tenía ni idea de cómo lo estuvieran viendo ellos desde su posición.

Ambos estiraron las manos para quitarme la cadena que rodeaba mi cuello y salir de esa mala situación, pero una fuerza externa no les permitió siquiera acercarse, aventándolos potentemente hacia atrás. Me llevé las manos al giratiempo y salió fácilmente por mi cabeza. Respiré rápidamente por lo que acababa de pasar. Ya no usaría nunca más esa porquería.

- Te dije que algún día algo raro y malo podría pasar – me gritó asustado y furioso Ron. Se paró sacudiéndose su uniforme.

Los observé a ambos todavía sin decir nada. Mi cuerpo se empezó a mover rápidamente. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

- Vamos. Ya todo pasó – intentó tranquilizarme Harry con una sonrisa. Estaba molesto, sus ojos lo delataban, pero también preocupado por lo que hubiera podido pasar. Él conocía las terribles consecuencias que conllevaba usar el giratiempo.

Lo dejé caer al suelo, cayendo arriba de uno de mis pies.

Harry estiró su brazo para darme la mano. Me mordí nerviosa el labio inferior. Todo aquello me había aterrado de verdad. Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, no pudieron entrar en contacto. Mi mano atravesó la suya como si fuese un fantasma. Sin embargo, ambos seguíamos siendo de carne y hueso. Pero los cuerpos de mis amigos comenzaron a desaparecer rápidamente como si fuesen un recuerdo.

- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? – gritó Ron intentando agarrarme de la mano que tenia estirada, pero tampoco pudo hacerlo - ¿PORQUÉ DESAPARECE?

Yo no estaba desapareciendo. Ellos son los que desaparecían. Todos pretendíamos agarrarnos unos a los otros. No obstante, en aquel intento de tomarme y yo a ellos, vi como Ron agarraba a Harry por uno de sus hombros pidiéndole respuestas a lo que pasaba.

Entonces lo entendí. Todos lo hicimos. El dolor en sus caras me causó tal conmoción que dejé de luchar por encontrar una solución.

- ¡HARRY! – lloré con todas mis fuerzas.

Y en el último segundo, al tiempo que sentía una terrible presión dentro de mi cuerpo, sentí los dedos de mis amigos rozar mis manos. Y todo se volvió negro.

** ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ¡¡Hola a todas!!**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2010!**

Se que todavía es pronto para decirles esto, pero como no actualizare en los días próximos, osea, antes de Navidad y posiblemente antes de Año Nuevo, me anticipo. Les deseo lo mejor este último mes y espero se pongan las pilas para que en el próximo puedan realizar todo aquello que no lograron. Hagan su lista de propósitos y no pierdan la sonrisa cuando se dediquen a ello. Felices fiestas de antemano.

**Y ahora si a lo que sigue:**

Disculpas por no haber podido actualizar antes, tuve problemas con la inspiración en esta historia, con _¿Y el premio?_ todo marcha espectacular. En cuanto a esta historia, ya tengo escritos tres capítulos y la verdad están geniales. No creí que la historia tomara ese giro. Espero traerles pronto el tercer capitulo. El momento que esperan se acerca. Será fabuloso.

**Mil gracias** a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado un pequeño tiempo para leerla y hacerme saber de que sí les ha gustado por medio de esos fabulosos reviews. De verdad, cada uno de los mensajes que dejan es especial y me dan más motivos para seguir escribiéndola a pesar de que se me ha complicado, ya saben que es la primera vez que escribo algo en relación a estos personajes y es todo un reto, pero cada vez que me llega un mensaje lo abro con emoción por saber qué me dirán.

**También agradezco** a las personas que la leyeron, pero que no dejan mensaje y me leen en la oscuridad de esta loca y perversa historia. Sin embargo, me encantaría que lo hicieran para saber qué les gusta y qué no.

Muchos de ustedes me agregaron a su lista de favoritos y de alertas y eso es fabuloso. De verdad. Pero sigo insistiendo que me hagan llegar su mensaje. En realidad son los que me animan a continuarla. Sin ellos, la historia moriría en su triste intento de hacerles pasar un buen rato, jaja.

Les mando un beso enorme a quienes emprendieron la historia conmigo con este primer capítulo: *Noelia, *.ton reddley, *Aysha, *lobo-moon, *Lynn Cullen, *Aby-Penita, *memoriesofkagome, *Gray anima, *Mandy Lestange, *basicidea, *luna-maga, *LupisprincesS, *pabaji, *Vlakat, *elizza malfoy.

Aunque ya se los dije en las respuestas a esos grandiosos reviews dándome a mí la bienvenida con esta nueva historia, YO **les doy la bienvenida** (otra vez) ha ha ha.

A todos aquellos que no tienen cuenta aquí, me gustaría que me dejaran su correo para contestarles su review. Gracias. Recuerda separar todo tu correo, sino se borrara automáticamente.

**RECUERDEN:**que tengo twitter ( DanGrint ) allí les estoy poniendo las noticias sobre actualizaciones y nuevas historias. Agréguenme. Y si no tienes cuenta, deben crear una y así mantenernos al tanto todos juntos, jaja.

Ahora sí, lo importante: Para dejar tu mensaje, ya sabes dónde ir. Sólo tienes que darle click en donde dice _**Review this Story/Chapter**_** (en la parte del recuadro de abajo) **y me dices lo que piensas del capítulo, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias, jitomatazos, risas, quejas y luego me lo envías. Adoro cada uno de los mensajes que me llegan.


	4. Què acaecerìa sì

_Ese anciano que mira del espejo  
eres tú que tanto te has negado  
una sombra, imagen del pasado  
tu soberbia prestancia luce lejos_

_No es un drama la vida solamente  
que transcurre fugaz, imperceptible  
ni pretendas detenerla, es imposible  
obstinada tenaz, irreverente_

_Es nostalgia los dones de la hermosa  
esa bella mujer, la más amada  
pedacito de brisa atesorada  
y el perfume perenne de la rosa_

_Ya dibuja en tu tez una sonrisa  
un suceso, alguna picardía  
tan sabrosos supieron buenos días  
bello sol, ausencia de la prisa_

- Deja de torturarme con esa ensoñación tuya – una suave voz putrefacta la hizo parpadear varias veces hasta regresar por completo al presente.

- Yo… To… - ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de poner en orden sus ideas para cuando él acalló sus palabras con sus propios labios.

Había sido demasiado rápido y brusco. El golpe que causó su fuerza la hizo gemir de dolor. Retiró su cara para poder acariciar allí donde su boca violenta había lastimado y los labios de Tom fueron a parar a su oreja con el movimiento.

- Te prohíbo escuchar de tus labios mi nombre – susurró venenosamente – para ti soy Gaunt. No has demostrado ser digna de tal mención.

Tomó su mentón con una de sus frías manos y la giró hacia él.

- Entonces, ¿qué clase de digna persona soy para que creas que te pertenezco? – murmuró con voz contenida Hermione tratando de retirar ese frio agarre.

- Es algo que nunca entenderías – susurró escrudiñando su rostro con aquellos ojos negros que eran capaces de transmitir lo que su dueño se proponía.

- Inténtalo, he demostrado que soy capaz de llevar el mismo hilo – expuso la bruja evidenciando lo obvio – por eso mismo me tomaste. Como si fuera una propiedad recién descubierta. Una de un valor incalculable y meritorio de permanecer a tu lado afine.

El silencio se hizo presente. Ella trató por todos los medios mantener su mente en blanco, sabía que no podría evadir su mirada y mucho menos su intromisión en su mente, él adoraba mantenerla en línea, que no tuviera la oportunidad de llevar a cabo lo que tenía en su cabeza rondando. La atormentaba tanto que no pudiera pensar algún día con tranquilidad y todo se viniera abajo. Y no es que pudiera huir de su mirada insistente, sabría que evadiría algo que no quería mostrarle y eso no se lo podía permitir, que dudara más como para tenerlo cada segundo a su lado. Como una esclava.

- Tus palabras no han dicho más que la verdad estimada – volvió arrastrar las palabras mientras que con su mano libre se aventuraba a injuriar aquella piel tan suave y delicada. Ella tenía razón. Una propiedad que ni siquiera había tenido que reclamar en voz alta.

Pasó sus dedos blancos por su piel tibia y sin más inició un camino desde su frente hasta terminar posándolos en las comisuras de sus labios. Ella se había aferrado en tener esos estúpidos detalles desde el momento en que se conocieron. Y aunque era obvio que ella nunca hacia movimientos premeditados, ahora parecía hacerlo. Había algo detrás de aquella mirada aterrada y decidida. Cada minuto se hacía más visible una próxima traición.

Sonrió con perversidad. Si sus palabras ya no le hacían tanto daño, ya no le daban temor o incluso la hacían congelarse en su lugar, había descubierto algo en el momento que ponía un dedo sobre su delicado rostro. Temor en aquel detalle. En su caricia. La sintió tensarse bajo su cuerpo y le gustó. La volvía a tener donde quería: a su disposición y atendiendo a cada una de sus palabras.

Era una bruja con una inteligencia increíble, una mente tan profunda y merecedora de conocer y trabajar a su lado, pero todo aquello era arruinado al ser parte de los leones y de tener un órgano llamado corazón tan rojo y rebosando de algo que nunca él llegaría a entender ni perder el tiempo en intentarlo.

- Tus palabras, tus pensamientos – susurró tan delicadamente que a Hermione le corrió una corriente por toda su espalda. Su tono era tan atrayente y peligroso. Eso no era nada bueno – Tu voluntad….todo me pertenece. Incluso ahora tu cuerpo.

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo. Así que eso era lo que creía. Sabía que había algo y estaba casi segura que eso era lo que pensaba, pero él nunca hacía gala de una reclamación como tal, no después de que ella lo había alejado días atrás de una forma tan notable. Y lo más raro era ver la extraña actitud que estaba teniendo con ella. En su vida se habían besado, ni uno ni otro lo había intentado y mucho menos pensando. Él no era ese tipo de persona que buscaba tener contacto con algún humano, al menos que fuera necesario, como por ejemplo cuando algún profesor importante le tendía la mano para felicitarlo por alguna hazaña en particular, por lo que Tom estiraba la mano con arrogancia, asentía y después con un movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida se daba la vuelta sin decir palabra.

Por otro lado ella sí había tenido esos detalles, es decir, rozar sus manos inconscientemente o apropósito, hablarle de repente de modo cariño, sonreírle abiertamente cuando su mente la dejaba tranquila por un rato, tomar su mano en busca de refugio, pasar distraídamente su mano por la espalda del mago cuando caminaban a clases. Y siempre Tom tenía la misma reacción: la mirada de forma venenosa, incluso sus ojos se volvían de un negro más intenso y se quitaba del lugar con repulsión. Todo aquello hacia sin evitarlo, así es como era ella, siempre lo fue con sus padres y sus mejores amigos y no por estar en otro lado y con otro tipo de personas, ella dejaría de ser quien era. Lo seria hasta el último segundo de su existencia.

Pero ahora que sabía la verdad, sabía que había una posible salida. Tal vez para ella no, pues no lo sabía. Pero sí para Harry y toda la comunidad mágica de su tiempo. Para su mejor amigo que merecía la oportunidad de tener una familia, de conocer a sus padres y crecer lejos de sus nefastos tíos y primo. De dejar de ser el niño que sobrevivió. Una oportunidad para aquellos a quienes amaba con toda su alma.

Y esa probabilidad hizo que tomara la decisión correcta, difícil y dolora, pero correcta. Sabía perfectamente que él odiaba que ella se comportara como la típica adolescente humana llena de cariño y cosas sin sentido para aquel inhumano que ahora tenía sobre su cuerpo. Su primer movimiento había funcionado, pero también había perforado su cuerpo y alma hasta lo indecible, Gaunt había caído en el mismo abismo que ella al responder torpemente el beso. De alguna forma había llegado su horma, a veces el destino jugaba de un modo que solamente conocía él mismo. Si había cedido por un beso, esperaba que pudiera hacer algo más que eso y por fin ella pudiera ver la luz que tanto necesitaba.

- Eres mía – murmuró lentamente. Un dedo se posó en el centro de sus labios y jugó con ellos – Cada molécula de cuerpo me pertenece. Cada respiración. Cada pensamiento. Eres completamente mía.

Hermione tragó espeso y tomó aire. Entreabrió los labios y vio como Tom bajaba su mirada para observarlos moverse. Soltó el aire poco a poco y él abrió ligeramente su boca y recibió el aire que ella soltaba. ¿Qué tan enfermo y vil podía ser para que fueran literales sus palabras? El corazón de la castaña se aceleró tormentosamente.

Alzó una mano y la colocó en su nuca mientras metía los dedos en su cabello negro azabache. El mago entrecerró los ojos esperando algún movimiento en falso de la castaña y ponerla en su lugar, esperando que hiciera caso por su propio bien. Movió su cara un solo centímetro hacia la de él para tocar sus labios y se quedaron así, sin moverse en lo mínimo ninguno, para el siguiente segundo cuando él iba a hacerse hacia atrás y evitar ese inquietante toque, atrapó entre sus dientes el labio inferior del chico. Ejerció un poco de fuerza cuando intentó retirarse y lo detuvo con su mano. Lo succionó con suavidad y lo soltó.

- De ser tuya – dijo con voz en vilo - ¿Qué derechos me da a mí?

El slytherin rió abiertamente con maldad. Y le regaló una mirada de desprecio, sin embargo, había algo raro en su mirada y ella sabía qué era. No podía despreciar algo que era de él, porque era algo que había descubierto e iría dentro de su colección. No podía alejarla y tratarla como basura, pero sí hacerla a su gusto. Como si fuese un enorme trozo de plastilina que con el tiempo se amoldaría para hacer de ella el deseo más perverso de su hacedor.

- No, pequeña criatura. Te equivocas enormemente. Tú único propósito es quedarte a un lado mío sin decir palabra.

El mago mordió con fuerza su propio labio recién besado, la bruja lo había hecho de una forma tan intensa y diferente a aquel primer beso. Algo pasaba por su mente.

- Cuando te diga que hables, lo harás – continuó después de varios segundos en silencio - Cuando te digas que calles, lo harás; cuando diga que…me beses, lo harás.

- No eres nadie para tratarme como un títere – escupió molesta intentando quitarlo de su cuerpo, logrando únicamente que él pusiera más fuerza para que no lo moviera un milímetro y se apretó más a ella.

- Soy tu dueño – se acercó a su cuello y lo mordió con fuerza. Ella gritó de dolor y enseguida puso su mano donde había dejado adolorido y lleno de saliva.

Y de quién sabe dónde, pero sacó fuerzas para quitarlo de encima. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y caminó con él detrás suyo hacia la puerta.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? – una voz adormilada se escuchó en la penumbra cerca de ellos.

- Si, Lizzie, vuelve a dormir – susurró Hermione nerviosa al tiempo que empujaba fuera de la habitación a Tom – Es sólo que me golpeé el pie en tu cama cuando regresaba del baño.

Y ya no escuchó nada solo cuando se dejó caer la otra bruja de nuevo en su cama y el suave ronquido que continuó.

- No subestimes nunca a alguien que crees conocer – dijo con calma en su voz y ojos.

Se observaron en silencio. Y con la luz que entraba de la Sala, vio que él ya estaba vestido pulcramente con su uniforme de las víboras. Eso, irónicamente, hizo que recordara a alguien a quien creía odiar, incluso el día que regresara, si es que pasaba, después de saludar a sus amigos correría a abrazar a Malfoy. A ese niño rico malcriado que no tenía claro su destino ni a quien le era fiel, incluso lo besaría si tuviera la oportunidad de estar en el mismo lugar que él, iría contra sus principios, pero eso era mejor que esto. Se plantaría frente a él, haría una reverencia digna de una dama de su clase y antes de besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en eso, le diría: Draco Malfoy, es un placer volver a verte.

Antes de que Tom Gaunt respondiera a aquella impulsiva y estúpida amenaza, los pensamientos que leyó en la mente de la Gryffindor lo fastidiaron de verdad, muchísimo. Harry y Ron nunca se presentaban en su mente de esa manera, de hecho, eran visiones raras y borrosas, nunca claras. Había demasiados gestos cariñosos que caían en lo ridículo y enfermo. No veía lógica alguna a ser gentil con alguna persona. Pero ese rubio de porte bastante elegante y apariencia aristócrata fue el colmo, la empujó con fuerza contra la pared y puso sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo para evitar su huida.

- ¿Quién es Draco Malfoy? – dijo entre dientes lleno de odio. Ella sonrió por primera vez con una alegría que antes no le había visto.

- Alguien que nunca conocerás – susurró de pronto con tristeza. Bajó su mirada para que no leyera nada en su mente. Deseaba que el pobre Malfoy pudiera salir incólume también de esta. Había sido obligado a hacer tantas cosas y de igual forma había sufrido tanto.

Había descubierto una nueva salida y la tomaría gustosa, cualquier cosa que sacara de quicio a ese perverso mago. Claro que detestaba que sus pensamientos no fueran dirigidos a él y a sus pericias, sin importar el repudio que le tenía, al parecer se sentía orgulloso de causar eso en la castaña.

Parecía que le había traicionado y prefería que lo hiciera con alguien que según él ya conocía, a sus amigos. La bruja había evitado a toda costa pensar en las caricias y besos que había recibido por aquel innombrable ahora también para su mente, no quería arriesgar a los chicos, no más de lo que Tom ya conocía de ellos en sus incursiones a su mente; y esa extraña y escalofriante visión prediseñada sobre su anhelado regreso donde había puesto como margen incluso a su enemigo, lo había molestado sobremanera.

Eso era increíble, ya se podía aferrar de algo más. No se podía vencer tan fácil. Incluso aceptaba gustosa soportar a la odiosa de Pansy Parkinson o a los insulsos de Crabbe y Goyle o al pedante de Blaise Zabini. Un _sangre sucia_ sería recibido con los brazos abiertos con tal de dejar de vivir en esa terrible existencia. Daría cualquier cosa. Si luchando por las personas que amaba con toda su fuerza no veía la salida, el flechazo de los recuerdos del enemigo le dieron otra clase de esperanza, aceptaría más que emocionada el regreso si la mandaban del lado del bando incorrecto, ya lucharía después por regresar con los suyos.

Sólo pedía que Draco Malfoy la odiara tanto como para recordarla durante muchos años por haberle pegado en su bonito rostro. Que la repudiara tanto por ser sangre sucia y ser la mejor del colegio, mucho mejor que él que era un mago de una familia de antiguo linaje y así no perderse en las memorias olvidadas y no perder la esencia de lo que es. De no desaparecer en el tiempo.

Levantó la mirada con los ojos a punto de liberar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado mientras pensaba en todo aquello. Si, el dolor lo sentir en cada molécula que componía su cuerpo completo. Tanto que las esperanzas las había puesto ahora también en el que algún día había sido su enemigo. Daría cualquier cosa porque Malfoy la mirada con desprecio, que le dijera sabelotodo, come libros, castor, sangre sucia, impura, todo lo que el hurón quisiera. La bruja suspiró con resignación y sonrió ante la ironía de sus pensamientos.

Sintió la fuerte presión en sus brazos cuando la imagen de Malfoy viéndola con incredulidad al recorrer su cuerpo de arriba a abajo en el baile del Torneo donde iba acompañada por Viktor. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver el odio que invadía el cuerpo de la víbora que tenia al frente, había encontrado la perfecta excusa de hacerlo rabiar y así poder negociar. Si su vida iba a ser un suplicio lleno de desesperanza, dolor y enojos, tenía que hacer algo para que no fuera tan agudo.

Si el destino de la bruja estaba en juego y era como pedirle peras al olmo, al menos ella le ofrecería las suyas. A ese juego jugaban dos, aunque con diferencias tácticas y ganaría aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

Estaba de acuerdo en que su mente traicionera suplicara también hasta por el hurón, pero sí de engaños se trataban, prefería que Tom envenenara a Malfoy antes que a Harry o a Ron. Estaba desesperada, pero no era estúpida. La protección de sus amigos a un futuro era primera.

- Alguien a quien nunca le llegarás ni a los talones – susurró con intención. Cargando su voz de la más inocente malicia – Alguien que desearías ser tú, Tom Riddle.

Las palabras habían desconcertado y enfadado tanto al mago que se quedó plantado por unos segundos, por lo que la bruja aprovechó para escaparse de su agarre y encerrarse de nuevo en su cuarto. Pegó su oreja a la puerta y unos segundos más tarde escuchó los pasos firmes alejarse del lugar. Un par de minutos más tarde se fue al baño a bañarse, segura de que el slytherin se había ido de su Sala Común.

---

-

---

- Por favor, formen parejas – dijo el profesor de Pociones – La siguiente poción debe estar lista en la próxima hora. Los ingredientes están en la pizarra.

Hermione para poder evitar a toda costa a Tom se puso frente a un alumno que desconocía por completo y con la cara completamente roja le dijo con nerviosismo si podía ser su pareja.

- Por supuesto – dijo él con una radiante sonrisa. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Esa era una de las pocas veces que sonreía a alguien con sinceridad – Un placer trabajar con la compañera nueva. Soy Ian Carter.

- Hermione Granger – le estiró la mano con educación.

La melancolía le llegó enseguida. Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo con un dolor punzante. En esos míseros segundos ya había encontrado similitudes con sus amigos. El cabello negro y rebelde de Harry estaba en la cabeza del chico Ian, los ojos azules impactantes de Ron los veía rodeados de pestañas negras, los movimientos nerviosos de Neville ante la llegada del profesor, la sonrisa eterna y coqueta de Ginny estaba en aquel blanco rostro, incluso el odioso de Malfoy estaba en ese porte elegante y aristocrático.

Cuando tomó su mano, hizo algo que sorprendió demasiado a la bruja, sin embargo, le hizo sonreír abiertamente y olvidar ese dolor que la consumió por un segundo. Acercó el mago la mano a sus labios y antes de besarla le murmuró un suave _Lady_. Hermione giró los ojos divertida.

- ¿Así es la forma en que intentas conquistar a una chica?

- No. Sólo soy caballeroso, no cualquier persona saca mi lado noble.

- Oh, entonces es un honor – dijo con seriedad la bruja, aunque la broma se asomaba en sus palabras.

- El honor es mío, Lady Hermione – soltó son suavidad su mano. Levantó su mentón con orgullo y propio de alguien de la nobleza – Una belleza digna de apreciar.

- Oh, claro, Sir Ian – susurró divertida la bruja - ¿Será necesario acompañarlo a una visita al oculista?

- No – respondió el mago riéndose, después puso serio su semblante y levantó una ceja dubitativo - ¿O sí?

- Me alegra haberte conocido – rió tranquilamente la castaña y rozó el brazo del chico con suavidad. Al fin alguien de apariencia sincera y saludable. Un candidato a ser amigo.

- Festejemos por eso – sonrió de lado el pelinegro.

- Una vez que las presentaciones formales terminaron – se escuchó la voz del profesor a sus espaldas – Espero empiecen con ese trabajo.

Ambos brincaron del susto y rieron entre dientes.

Después de un arduo trabajo en equipo y la insistente molestia de alguien taladrándola con la mirada por la espalda, terminaron su poción. El resultado era perfecto. El profesor los felicitó.

- La dejaremos reposar las siguientes 24 horas y mañana agregaremos los ingredientes finales – con eso terminó la clase.

- Nos vemos mañana, Hermione – dijo Ian. Tomó de nuevo su mano y la besó.

- Esa poción será pan comido – le dijo a modo de despedida.

Se dio la vuelta para salir del salón mientras ella apenas acomodaba sus cosas en la mochila.

- Oye, ¿te dije que soy vidente? – le gritó desde el marco de la puerta. Hermione volvió rápidamente hacia él. Había pocos alumnos en el salón. Unos movieron la cabeza divertidos por aquella ocurrencia, mientras otros bufaban exasperados y otros le hacían pedidos de un futuro próximo. También vio algunos rostros con expresiones sorprendidas e incrédulas.

- Olvidaste ese detalle – contestó sonriendo anticipando alguna divertida respuesta. Ese mago le había caído muy bien.

- Qué mal – expresó con exageración su supuesta falla – Porque acabo de tener una predicción: veo un futuro grandioso creciendo entre nosotros. ¿Sabes lo que será?

- Espero algo sincero – susurró sin poder evitar la llegada de ese agobiante dolor. Él no escuchó la respuesta, pero sí leyó sus labios.

El mago la miró con una extraña expresión. Había acertado. No es que fuera vidente, pero sí observador. Esa niña estaba destrozada. Su bonito rostro lo demostraba. Algo la atormentaba a cada segundo, pero aún había luz en esa sombría presencia suya. Hoy se lo había demostrado, aun a pesar de que siempre estuviera acompañada desde su llegada al colegio por el nefasto de Tom Riddle.

- ¿Sabes qué más veo? – volvió a preguntar. Al parecer no se dio cuenta de que no la había escuchado o no pretendía responder en voz alta. Ella negó y suspiró. Era como un maldito virus, el dolor y pesadumbre la invadían sin avisarle.

- Un festejo.

- ¿Qué? – respondió incrédula y se acercó al chico que seguía en la puerta. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo mientras cada uno se dirigía su siguiente clase.

- Mañana lo adivinarás – fue lo único que dijo y se encaminó hacia otro pasillo.

Hermione movió la cabeza divertida por aquellas ocurrencias. Ese chico le había alegrado el día. Era una lástima que nada mas tuvieran esa clase juntos. Sería fantástico que tuvieran otras, de ser posible todas, aunque eso era imposible. Se paró de golpe. Ni siquiera se había fijado en la Casa que iba. Estuvieron dos horas juntos y no se había tomado la molestia de ver su uniforme, ahora que lo pensaba, nada mas había alumnos de slytherin y Gryffindor en el aula, eso era obvio al ser ella una leona y Tom una víbora. Se le aceleró el corazón, ¿a dónde pertenecería?

_Ian Carter_ susurró cuando inició su marcha a clases. Les agradecía a todos los magos y brujas del mundo que se dedicaban a hacer el bien por haberle mandado a aquel mago. Su sentido aún no profanado le decía que era una buena persona, el pelinegro se había tomado la molestia de hacerla reír aun a pesar de su poca participación. Y no estaba tan loca y rendida como para dejar pasar la increíble oportunidad de embeberse de un alma amable. Al fin comenzaba a retribuirle el mundo por ser como era, no es que quisiera sonar engreída, pero ella sabía que era buena persona, buena amiga e hija, incluso buena estudiante. Algo o alguien le había dado una pequeña recompensa por su desgracia, se habían apiadado de ella o les había causado tanta lástima que su decisión fue enviarles a Ian y ella se agarraría a él con uñas y dientes. Mañana cuando lo viera, sabría la respuesta. ¿Podrían ellos ser amigos?

* * *

Hola. De nuevo aquì. Veràn, no recibì (otra vez) la respuesta que deseaba para poder continuar la historia. Sin embargo, desde hace tiempo habìa adelantado un par de capìtulo, y como no querìa borrarlos sin tomar en cuenta el esfuerzo para escribirlo, decidì publicarlos. Esta es la ùltima oportunidad, tanto para mì como para los pocos lectores, quienes de verdad lamento que tenga que ser asì. Dependiendo la reacciòn con este y el pròximo, pues les darè mi respuesta. Lo continuarìa sin problema, de verdad, pero ahora estoy escribiendo ¿Y el premio?, historia que es mi prioridad. Y tambièn estoy escribiendo una nueva, pero esa la estoy puliendo, esta nueva desde hace tiempo quiero escribirla, pero surgiò Magia Subversiva y le di una oportunidad por compromiso, no por gusto. La nueva me encanta, es algo distinto a lo que escribo, pero tiene como pareja principal a mis favoritos, Draco y Hermione, y por el momento tengo la inspiraciòn a flor de piel con esta. Y mis ideas se alternan entre YeP y la nueva. Eso obviamente en mi tiempo libre, ya que estàn todas las demàs cosas. Amo escribir, no me quejo, sòlo quisiera tener màs tiempo, porque sin duda en mi cabea hay una batalla por permitir salir a escribir primero una idea y luego otra. Deberian de ver mi dilema, un rato escribo de una y otro de la otra, es que no màs entre ellas no se quieren dar tiempo. Espero no hacerme lio con los capitulos, jaja.

En fin, espero les guste. Y ya todo se sabrà pronto. Tal vez si no recibo la respuesta correcta, ese ànimo para continuar escribiendo... puede que no la abandone por completo, sòlo la suspenda hasta publicar lo que deseo, ya verè. Diviertanse leyendo. Espero se puedan dar una vuelta por ¿Y el premio?


	5. Resultado premeditado

_Abandonado por el cielo de la mañana y las estrellas,_  
_por la hierba del verano y la fresca lluvia de la primavera,_  
_por el manantial de todos los mortales._  
_Abandonado._

_Todos han huido, todos mis amigos,_  
_el viento del verano, la hierba cubierta de rocío en la_  
_mañana,_  
_el olor del bosque después de la lluvia, yo estoy_  
_completamente solo,_  
_todas las fuentes de vida han callado._  
_Abandonado, abandonado._

_¡Por dónde va el camino hacia la oscuridad,_  
_la misericordiosa, la blanda!_  
_¡Dónde está la puerta de salida en el muro del país de la_  
_vida,_  
_la puerta baja, donde uno se doblega!_

- ¿Eres de slytherin? – fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione cuando lo vio antes de entrar a clases de transformaciones.

- Oh, buenos días a ti – respondió dudoso Ian – Y tú eres de Gryffindor.

- Lo siento – sacudió la cabeza confundida – Es que, bueno, ¿y no te importa eso?

- Y por qué habría de preocuparme – se acercó a ella y puso una mano con suavidad en su frente tomando su temperatura – Creí que eso había quedado en otro plano al pedirme ser tu pareja.

- Cierto – susurró ella y luego suspiró. Qué tonta al haber pensado que todos los slytherin eran iguales. Sin duda Ian no lo era.

El mago le sonrió de lado y se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

- Hola – murmuró Carter.

- Hola – respondió con suavidad la bruja y le sonrió.

Los ojos azules de Ian recorrieron el rostro de Hermione detenidamente y luego se acercó a ella y posó sus labios en la mejilla de la chica, quien no tardó en ponerse roja.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – apoyó una mano en su espalda para que entraran al salón, ya que el profesor había entrado.

- Quejarme es algo que ya no puedo hacer – dijo ella en voz baja mientras caminaban a su mesa de trabajo – así que…

Él la observó de reojo sin decir nada y se sentaron. Durante las siguientes dos horas trabajaron en silencio. Ni uno ni otro había preguntado con quien se sentarían, simplemente ambos llegaron a la primera mesa vacía y se sentaron juntos.

- ¿A qué mesa quieres ir a desayunar? – preguntó de pronto en voz baja Ian. Por la sorpresa Hermione lo volteó a ver y allí vio que Tom se encontraba frente a ellos. Estaba derecho sobre su banca sin moverse, estaba segura de que escuchaba su plática.

- ¿Estás invitándome a desayunar? – murmuró la bruja alzando una ceja.

- Estamos festejando, ¿recuerdas? – susurró Ian moviendo la cabeza de tal manera como si fuera obvia la razón.

Por un minuto lo pensó. En Gryffindor no conocía a nadie como para llevarlo a desayunar, no sabía cómo se llevaban con las víboras, de Lizzie no sabía si le caían o no, lo único que sabía era que Lizzie y otras personas no soportaban a Tom y mucho menos la relación que había entre ellos. Y ella se sentiría muy pequeña en la mesa de las serpientes.

- ¿En mi mesa? – dijo apenada la chica y se sonrojó. Vio que Ian mandaba una mirada de desprecio a una mesa donde se sentaban de su Casa y luego alzando los hombros le respondía que le daba igual.

Al terminar la clase, ambos rápidamente recogieron sus cosas y se acercaron a la puerta, de allí caminaron juntos al Gran Comedor. Se fueron en silencio, pero a ninguno le molestó, todo lo contrario, iban muy a gusto y por primera vez imágenes de su vida no la atormentaron.

Al dar los primeros pasos dentro del Comedor, Hermione tomó del brazo a Ian y lo jaló hacia la dirección contraria. El mago la miró esperando una respuesta.

- Cambié de idea.

- Los leones no me van a morder – dijo sarcástico el pelinegro. Posó una mano en la espalda de Hermione y la guió hasta su lugar de costumbre – Pero las víboras tenemos veneno.

- Conozco un antídoto – rió ella saliendo por la tangente. Le impresionaba la facilidad con la que podía platicar con él, aun a pesar de ser de Casas diferentes. Era como si lo conociera de años y no solo un día.

- Touché.

Con un movimiento de mano, Ian la invitó a sentarse y ella con nerviosismo lo hizo, en un reconocimiento rápido con la mirada, vio como todos los slytherin de su alrededor la veían de mala gana, otros con sorpresa, pero hubo una mirada en especial que la congeló. La de Tom. Como siempre no había ninguna expresión, solo una mirada negra sin emoción.

- No te preocupes, esta mesa es tan tuya como mía – Ian hizo que cortara contacto con Riddle. Un eterno segundo un miedo sin razón invadió su cuerpo.

- Claro – susurró con ironía.

- Si lo digo yo es por algo – algo en el tono de voz inquietó a Hermione. La dureza en su mirada, eso es lo que también la había inquietado. Vio sus ojos por un momento, pero enseguida esa confusión la sacó de su cabeza.

Asintió confusa.

- ¿Jugo o café? – ofreció al slytherin.

- Jugo, por favor – respondió ella mientras se serviría cereal.

- Prefiero el café por la mañana – dijo al tiempo que le servía a ella su jugo. Le pasó su vaso y él tomó su taza.

- Ahora sí me dirás porque festejamos, ¿no?

- Creí que a estas alturas ya lo sabrías, Granger.

Granger. Wow, qué diferente sonaba dicho por él. Allí solo había escuchado broma, no dominación. Le sonrió abiertamente. Claro que lo sabía. Algo o alguien le había mandado a Ian para mantenerla cuerda el tiempo que le quedara, porque sabía que con el tiempo su pasado se irían borrando, ya que ella en el que estaba viviendo por ahora no existía, por lo tanto, las mismas reglas del universo se encargarían de desaparecer a ese extraño invasor.

Sabía que era un alguien y ese _alguien_ habían sido sus seres queridos y una vez sacada esas conclusiones, una nueva duda había surgido. ¿Sería posible que estuvieran viviendo una vida paralela? Porque de ser así, aunque sus amigos a estas alturas ya no la recordaran (porque si ella iba desapareciendo en su tiempo real, quería decir que también iba siendo borrada de la mente de todos a quien conocía de poco a poco) y en sus corazones, donde seguro aún permanecía, le habían mandado un ángel. De eso estaba segura. Lo sentía en su corazón más vivo que nunca. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna lo habían mandado sin saberlo. Luna, quien siempre había sabido verle el lado bueno a todo lo malo. Sí, allí también estaba Luna representada.

- Por habernos conocido – dijo finalmente la castaña. Chocaron sus bebidas e ingirieron sellando ese compromiso.

- Mejor dicho imposible – coincidió el slytherin y la invitó a tomar su desayuno.

Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, no quería volverse loca. Porque desesperadamente estaba buscando a sus amigos en aquel que había llegado de pronto a su vida y lamentablemente los había encontrado y eso no era una buena señal. Era posible que hallara mucho parecido en sus amigos, pero Ian sólo era Ian y no había allí ninguno de su pandilla. Tal vez sí los había, pero Ian Carter era una persona nueva, completamente independiente y con una personalidad propia. Ian estaba allí para ser su amigo. Su nuevo amigo hasta que encontrara una respuesta o de lo contrario, fuera borrada del mapa.

---

---

Tan solo habían pasado dos semanas y Hermione, un día en los que salieron a caminar por los jardines del colegio, decidió decirle todo. Había la suficiente confianza y complicidad que sintió la necesidad de decir aquel secreto que la carcomía lenta y dolorosamente.

En ningún momento la interrumpió. La escuchó como quien está develando el más grande de los secretos del mundo. Y a la primera le creyó.

- Hay algo en ti que no es propio de alguien de nuestro tiempo – fue lo primero que le dijo al terminar ella de contarle toda su historia.

- Digamos que soy mayor que tú unos 40 años. Los tiempos cambian.

- Sobre todo la forma en que te peinas y tu uniforme. Creí que era porque eras una rebelde sin causa. Y tu forma de hablar, no es que usemos palabras muy distintas, aunque a veces se nota la diferencia, pero hay algo tan único cuando hablas.

- Sí.

- ¿Y cómo es que no has podido regresar? – dijo pensativo Ian y se acercó a la sombra de un árbol para sentarse. El movimiento de sus pasos lo distraía y necesitaba estar quieto para entender mejor esa desconcertante historia.

- No lo sé, pero no tienes idea de cuánto he buscado para poder hacerlo – explicó la bruja y se sentó frente a él – Pero la pregunta que no dejo de hacerme es por qué pasó eso, con el giratiempo solamente puedes retroceder un día como máximo y yo regresé mucho más que eso. A un tiempo en el que no existo.

- Hermione, ¿y si algo afectó al giratiempo? – susurró reflexivo Ian y dirigió la mirada al collar que colgaba del cuello de su amiga leona.

Ella bajó la mirada y ver lo que el slytherin observaba. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me dijiste que ese día en el que pasó todo te habías enojado por un momento con Ron porque entró a tu cuarto e hizo un destrozo, que luego tú arreglaste – comenzó a sacar conclusiones Ian sin verla a ella, solo al objeto que sostenía en sus manos.

Se quedaron callados intentando encontrar las respuestas que Hermione tanto deseaba para poder investigar todo desde ceros.

- Las pociones – soltaron de pronto al unísono.

- Eso debió ser, Hermione.

- Cuando cayeron debieron entrar al giratiempo.

- Y eso debió alterar el tiempo. ¿Recuerdas las pociones que eran?

- Claro que puedo recordarlas. Me aferro con el alma a cada uno de mis recuerdos, son lo que me mantienen respirando – susurró con la voz quebrada Hermione y apretó con fuerza en sus manos el giratiempo.

- Ven – dijo Ian ofreciéndole una mano y en cuanto entraron en contacto la jaló hacia su cuerpo y allí, Hermione se vino abajo como no había tenido oportunidad – Llora, Hermione.

Desde su llegada todo había sido miedo y confusión. Nunca se había permitido llorar por ella, siempre lo hacía por los recuerdos que la atormentaban. Por el destino que se había empeñado en ponerla frente a la persona quien por muchos años habían estado luchando. Tom Riddle. Lloraba por miedo a él. Por la injusticia de todo. Pero nunca por ella y lo que había dejado atrás y lo que sería ahora de ella.

- Permítete sacar ese dolor que te está consumiendo – le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Hermione rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ian y lo abrazó con fuerza – Déjame ser parte de tu vida y cargar contigo ese peso.

Por largo tiempo se quedaron en silencio, el movimiento tembloroso de su cuerpo se fue haciendo cada vez menos visible al igual que el llanto. Ella no necesitaba decir más, todo estaba dicho, y él no necesitaba abrir más esa herida. El silencio y la compañía de Ian no fueron más que el perfecto antídoto como ella misma había bromeado antes.

A lo lejos escucharon las campanas para ingresar a clases.

- ¿Te sientes con ganas como para ir a clases? – le dijo separándose de ella y limpió las lagrimas que surcaban por completo su rostro.

Asintió y respiró profundamente.

- ¿Qué tan mal me veo? – preguntó con la voz ronca la castaña de tanto llorar.

- Espantosa – dijo riéndose Ian y la jaló de la mano para comenzar a caminar - ¿de verdad estás bien?

- Sólo estoy cansada – murmuró restándole importancia al asunto. Tanto llorar la había agotado físicamente, aunque por dentro se sentía mucho mejor.

Ian se detuvo e hizo que Hermione se pusiera frente a él.

- Súbete sobre mis pies – dijo jalándola hacia su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué? – respondió desconcertada.

- Anda, hazlo. Pisa mis pies.

Y así lo hizo confundida, pasó sus brazos por su cuello y se abrazó de nuevo a él. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió que empezó a caminar el mago y la abrazó por la cintura. Empezó a reír divertida.

- No tienes idea de cuánto bien le haces a mi cabeza – le susurró al oído.

---

---

Ya había pasado un mes y la pesadumbre que invadía su cuerpo a diario, ahora casi no la sentía. Era muy rara vez y ella lo atañía a la compañía constante de Ian desde que lo conoció. Por todos los medios evitaba a Tom, las primeras semanas sentía como la perforaba con la mirada y las veces que sus miradas se topaban, estaba casi segura de sentir correr el veneno del mago por sus venas propias, de ser posible la mataba si tuviera la oportunidad. Algo no estaba bien, el hecho que no la buscara la inquietaba, en un principio no le había puesto atención por tener en su vida a su nuevo amigo, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de reflexionar muchas cosas, eso la incomodaba.

- Debido a que ya me sé el jueguito sucio de todos – dijo el profesor de pociones con una sonrisa perversa – Quiero nuevas parejas en esta ocasión. Sr. Carter cámbiense con el Sr. Simmons y ustedes Srita. Granger la quiero con el Sr. Riddle, ahora.

Y así empezó a cambiar las parejas. La Gryffindor no podía creer que tan mala suerte tenía. Todo iba tan perfecto y ahora todo volvía a donde mismo. Se maldecía por dentro.

Se acercó al lugar donde estaba solo Tom y se sentó a su lado. Desde el día que se conoció con Ian se sentaban juntos en las clases que compartían, sentarse en otro lugar y con quien menos quería la ponía en exceso nerviosa. Riddle ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en voltear a verla. Ian volteó hacia atrás para ver a la Gryffindor y le cerró un ojo para que no se preocupara. Ella le sonrió. Los ojos azules se dirigieron después a un lado de ella, lo cual quería decir que observaba a Tom y por largo rato se retaron con la mirada. Vio como la cabeza de Tom giró hacia el profesor rompiendo todo contacto.

- Quiero que este erizo lo convierten en conejos blancos – anunció el inicio de clases y Hermione suspiró con ansiedad – Y cuando lo logren, las navajas que están en sus bancas las transmutarán a libros. Eso si logran lo primero.

Después de que el profesor les enseñó con cual hechizo lograrlo, todos empezaron a esforzarse. Después de un par de minutos más tarde, la castaña lo había logrado. Su compañero de banca lo hizo antes.

- Fácil, ¿cierto? – se giró Ian hacia Hermione mostrándole su conejo. Alzó la ceja con arrogancia.

- Cierto – dijo de igual forma ella mostrándole su gris conejo.

El otro giró los ojos con enfado y se volvió a su lugar.

Algo le decía a Hermione que le dirigiera la palabra a Tom, cada segundo se ponía más nerviosa. El mutismo del slytherin la ponía ansiosa. Pero no sabía qué decirle. Mordió nerviosa su labio y pasó una mano por su espalda. La mirada envenenada que le dio el chico la congeló.

- Hola, Tom – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero enseguida se arrepintió y cerró los ojos al momento.

- Suéltame, Granger – dijo entre dientes un par de segundos después.

- Lo siento, no debí – tartamudeó incomoda quitando la mano. Y se volteó a su lugar.

Y un grito interrumpió la clase. Hermione buscó el grito y era Ian. Su mano sangraba demasiado, corrió hacia él asustada.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – tomó su mano mientras se acercaba el profesor.

- No sé, se me resbaló la navaja, no entiendo porqué – explicó con una mueca de dolor Carter y se hizo presión en la mano para evitar que saliera más sangre.

- Tranquilos, no pasa nada – exclamó en voz alta el profesor cuando las voces se alzaron – Sr. Simmons llévelo a la enfermería.

- Yo voy con él – dijo enseguida Hermione caminando a su lado nerviosa.

- No es necesario – la tranquilizó el profesor acompañando a los chicos a la salida del aula – Regrese con el Sr. Riddle a terminar su trabajo.

El ruido siguió en el salón, todos se preguntaron qué había pasado, las navajas ni siquiera tenían filo, era una precaución para la práctica. Entonces algo le dijo que eso le hacía sospechoso a Riddle, aunque a él se le viera tranquilo, incluso aburrido con el accidente, debía vigilarlo más. Todos los alumnos se habían levantado de sus lugares para comentar lo sucedido, también el sospechoso, como para querer aparentar sorpresa, pero en ningún momento le regaló una mirada cuando salían.

Algo la llevó a acercarse a Tom. Necesitaba estar cerca de él. Pasó sus manos por la cintura del mago y se abrazó a él por la espalda. Acercó sus labios al oído y le susurró:

- ¿Porqué no me has buscado?

Aunque era lo último que quería, pero sentía un peligro repentino no solamente hacia su persona, sino por Ian. Él no se movió ni respondió, tampoco le retiró las manos. Y sintió que el mundo de nuevo se le vino abajo con esa traición a ella misma y a su amigo. Porque Ian sabía cuánto lo detestaba, aunque no sabía nada de las intimidades que llegaron a tener o las amenazas.

- Ya falta poco para que termine la clase, pueden salir – anunció el profesor preocupado por el accidente. Se acercó a recoger la navaja sangrada y guardó en una bolsa para revisarla más tarde.

Hermione soltó a Tom y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Cuando salió a penas logró alcanzarlo y jalarlo de la mano hacia un pasillo vacio.

- ¿Qué quieres? – gruñó soltándose del agarre y se cruzó de manos. Su mirada era la más fría que había visto y su voz destilaba odio.

- Estar contigo – soltó sin saber lo que decía. Se sentía desesperada por tenerlo vigilarlo y saber lo que hacía. Tenía la sensación de haber algo más detrás de ese accidente y no sólo eso, porque a ella la veía con un odio no fundado.

- Ahora que te ha dejado ese inepto de Carter pretendes buscarme después de tanto tiempo – su voz tranquila le dio escalofríos, pero aun así se acercó otro paso más a él.

- Fuiste tú el que desapareció, ¿recuerdas? – se burló la bruja forzadamente.

Se quedaron callados. Una sonrisa llena de burla dibujó el rostro de Tom. Muchas veces la gente entiende por las malas y ella había terminado buscándolo. Todo por ese estúpido. Riddle sabía que Granger estaba sacando conjeturas del accidente. Que se diera cuenta pronto, cuando quería tenerla, lo hacía. Él siempre tenía la primera palabra y la última. Había dejado jugar un ratito a la bruja con ese imbécil porque se estaba haciendo demasiada aburrida y callada, al parecer Carter había sacado algo que no le conocía a la castaña y eso le molestó, pero se la regresaría más viva a como la conoció. Sus planes seguían adelante. Qué tan estúpidas podían ser las personas si no se daban cuenta cuando jugaban con ellas a su antojo.

Hermione acercó su mano a los labios de Tom y los acarició e intentó después besarlo.

- No te pedí que me besaras – le dijo con asco deteniendola por el rostro.

- La última vez tampoco lo hiciste y te dejaste besar – le respondió alzando los brazos. Podía tenerlo en sus manos si se lo proponía, eso lo sabia ella.

- ¿Intentando jugar sucio? – alzó una ceja con burla y la tomó de la cintura y con fuerza la pegó a su cuerpo.

- Sé jugar, Tom – susurró acariciando su cuello – Eso es lo que tú no sabes.

- Claro, Granger – la suave voz que empleaba, siempre le parecía a la castaña peligrosa. Que más le valía parar aquello, pero se recordó que tenía que continuar. Harry y Ron aparecieron en sus pensamientos - ¿Y con eso qué ganas precisamente?

- ¿Qué ganas tú al estar dentro del juego? – se salió por la tangente. Ni idea de lo que hablaban. Al menos ella no tenía la mínima. Tom sólo sonreía con burla. La estaba llevando a donde él quería.

- ¿No lo sabías, Granger? – preguntó con ironía el mago y puso una mano en su cuello para acercarla a él – Yo juego con la gente. Los manejo.

Rozó sus labios, pero ella se hizo para atrás.

- Cierto – susurró con pesadez. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres y los abrió – Pero a este juego, Tom, juegan dos.

Se acercó y mordió con suavidad su labio inferior y se alejó rápidamente del mago. Su corazón latía desbocado. Lo había desafiado, le había dejado claro que si iba a jugar con ella, la castaña no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. ¿Por qué le había permitido llamarlo por su nombre y en repetidas ocasiones?

* * *

Hola, ¿còmo estan?

Bien, aquì les tengo el ùltimo capìtulo que tenìa escrito desde hace tiempo. Espero les guste. En fin, decidì que este serà el ùltimo que publicarè, al menos hasta nuevo aviso. Los motivos ya los saben, sin embargo, no abandono por completo la historia por aquellas personas que me pidieron continuar. Por el momento me dedicarè solo a ¿Y el premio? y a la nueva historia que empezarè a publicar dentro de poco. Asì que si les gusta la pareja Draco-Hermione, en ¿Y el premio? la encontraràn. Pueden ir a leer el sumario en el perfil. La nueva historia, que llevarà por nombre Alianza Irrevocable, tambièn lleva por pareja a Hermione y Draco, pero es completamente diferente a lo que escribo. Espero se den una vuelta por la historias. Les mando un beso y abrazo, muchas gracias por aquellos que decidieron leer la historia y por sus fabulosos reviews.

**ESTA HISTORIA QUEDA SUSPENDIDA HASTA NUEVO AVISO.**


	6. Sombrías decisiones

_El otoño vendrá con caracolas,_  
_uva de niebla y montes agrupados,_  
_pero nadie querrá mirar tus ojos_  
_porque te has muerto para siempre._

_Porque te has muerto para siempre,_  
_como todos los muertos de la Tierra,_  
_como todos los muertos que se olvidan_  
_en un montón de perros apagados._

_No te conoce nadie. No. Pero yo te canto._  
_Yo canto para luego tu perfil y tu gracia._  
_La madurez insigne de tu conocimiento._  
_Tu apetencia de muerte y el gusto de su boca._

_La tristeza que tuvo tu valiente alegría._  
_Tardará mucho tiempo en nacer, si es que nace,_  
_un andaluz tan claro, tan rico de aventura._  
_Yo canto su elegancia con palabras que gimen_  
_y recuerdo una brisa triste por los olivos._

Temo a la similitud de las cosas. El ulular de las lechuzas entrando y saliendo del Gran Comedor. El de niños y jóvenes compartiendo el caos de un colegio en plena labor matutina. El de un alma confundida día a día con cada despertar y cerrar de ojos.

El alba saluda ya al mundo entero. Hace meses que contemplo a diario su llegada. El sueño se ha convertido en una mera necesidad fisiológica, ya no un placer que busco para descansar.

El cielo ahora se ha teñido de un azul oscuro a uno desvaído, pasando de una fascinante gama de colores a otra en tan sólo unos minutos. La noche al dar la bienvenida al alba muestra un azulado en todas sus tonalidades. Luego, cuando el astro sol se alza trae consigo sus dorados rayos, mezclándose con la pálida luz matinal.

En este momento, el resplandor anuncia una cálida mañana para aquellos que aun pueden disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

Todo es tan similar, sí; tan parecido y tan difícil de poder comparar.

Cierro los ojos y cuento hasta tres.

_Inhala. Contén el aire. Exhala. _

…

..

…

Hermione detuvo su andar antes de llegar al aula de pociones. Necesitaba aire. Durante el camino hacia la primera clase del día, sus pulmones habían ido dejando su aire como si no requieran de él. Se equivocaban enormemente. Se recargó en la pared para llenarlos de nuevo y poder respirar pausadamente.

Mientras observaba el amanecer sentada en el alféizar de su ventana había tomado una decisión. La más sombría decisión. La sospecha que había tenido sobre Tom había sido tan acertada como la herida que le había provocado a Ian hacía dos días. Su amigo había tenido que pasar un día completo en observación, pues la herida misteriosamente se había mantenido abierta durante mucho tiempo provocando una profusa infección y pérdida de sangre. Hermione preocupada se había dado cuenta que aquello no era nada en comparación con lo que el slytherin de ojos crueles podía hacerle. Si bien Tom podía dañar a quien quisiera, sabía que la herida de Ian había sido su culpa. Y esa culpabilidad estaba matando a la castaña.

No podía permitir que su único amigo fuera herido de ninguna forma por los caprichos nefastos de Riddle. No podía permitirse perderlo. No ahora que se había resignado a vivir lo que quedaba de su vida en esa época que no era suya. Tampoco es que fuera a envejecer ni mucho menos tener hijos en este tiempo, ya que estaba viviendo sin existir. El hecho de que ella fuera a parar décadas atrás significaba mucho: había alterado el orden de las cosas. Sus padres – en un futuro – nunca la iban a concebir, simplemente en su viaje al pasado había alterado directamente su destino. Por lo que en su tiempo, es decir, en el que ahora se encontrarían viviendo con sus amigos y familia, ya estuviera en una vida paralela o no, ya nada sería igual.

Sus padres posiblemente no se conocerían, pero si lo hacían, ella de cualquiera manera no nacería. Harry y Ron se encontrarían como la primera vez en el tren en el primer viaje para ir a Hogwarts, por lo que ellos nunca tendrían un sólo recuerdo de la que había sido durante muchos años su mejor amiga.

Y eso es lo que más le preocupaba a Hermione. No sabía si estaba viviendo en un mundo paralelo. Y tampoco sabía si el viaje al pasado había alterado el orden de las cosas tanto que ni siquiera ella tendría oportunidad de regresar a su época al arreglar el giratiempo.

Lo que sí tenía seguro es que ya fuera de una u otra forma, ella se encargaría de que sus amigos no la olvidaran. Tal vez ellos en el futuro (su futuro, no el de sus amigos) pudieran hacer algo para arreglar la situación y llevarla de regreso a su tiempo. Fuera como fuera, estaba segura que después de tanto tiempo perdida ella en un lugar y tiempo que no le correspondían, poco a poco se iría borrando de la mente de todos. Si era así ya no habría ninguna forma de regresar.

Tenía que encontrar una forma que las personas que la conocían, si ya la habían olvidado, la recordaran cuando llegara al año en el que todo había pasado. Si lograba hacer que la recordaran, entonces ellos posiblemente podrían viajar al día donde ocurrió la desgracia y la llevarían de vuelta con ellos.

Y mientras buscaba una solución a este otro problema, a parte del original, había decidido que la relación que había mantenido con Tom volvería a ser la de antes. No podía permitir que su único amigo sufriera otra clase de heridas.

Era curioso cómo las fechas en ésta época extraña en la que estaba viviendo coincidiera con el año escolar de su tiempo. Aunque no las fechas exactas, sí el grado escolar. En su tiempo estaba por terminar sexto y aquí en el pasado recién iban empezando ese mismo año escolar.

Todos los días que llevaba viviendo en esta época los recordaba con claridad. Incluso todavía recordaba cómo había llegado. Tan claro. Tan triste y doloroso.

De la nada. Así como había desaparecido de las manos de sus amigos, había aparecido en el mismo lugar, poco más o menos cincuenta años antes. En esta época, en los años 40's, le gustaba el sistema escolar de la generación antigua. Pero no le gustaba para nada el asunto de la sangre. En este período los magos eran aun más racistas. Los hijos de muggles eran tratados como si fueran elfos domésticos, si bien muchos profesores hablaban sobre esto a sus alumnos, los jóvenes no hacían caso. Cualquier error mínimo de un hijo de muggle y eran castigados con las absurda de las sanciones.

Es por eso que cuando un profesor la había encontrado en medio del pasillo al caer la noche, la había llevado con el director para que explicara qué es lo que la había llevado a aparecer allí sin ser alumna. Y preguntando, ofensivamente, qué tipo de sangre tenia. Había mentido descaradamente. Y aunque estaba orgullosa de ser hija de muggles, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para luchar y defender su sangre y al mismo tiempo buscar cómo regresar a casa. Desde aquel momento supo que se las vería negras.

Nadie nunca antes la había visto, por lo tanto, ese profesor no le había creído, a pesar de traer un uniforme muy parecido al del colegio.

- Vengo del futuro – había soltado sin más rompiéndose desde dentro.

Su cabeza había maquinado durante el recorrido a la oficina del director todo lo que había podido decir y lo que creyó que nunca diría. No hasta que encontrara la solución. No sabía si sus palabras podrían causar más daño para su retorno. Temía cualquier cosa que pudiera decir o hacer.

El director la miró por largo tiempo. Estudiando su actitud, gestos, palabras, movimientos. Ella y aquel extraño se habían quedado solos dentro del lugar. Después de unos minutos en silencio una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Y ella entendió porqué. La magia era algo natural para de ellos y un viaje en el tiempo era normal. Lo único que quedaba por contar era cómo había sucedido y la historia de la existencia de un giratiempos.

Había contado todo. Del año que venía. El accidente. Cómo era imposible viajar tanto tiempo atrás con el giratiempos. El director, que en aquella ocasión se había olvidado por preguntar su nombre, le había asegurado que todo saldría bien. Habían pasado horas, hasta el amanecer, platicando las soluciones que podrían tener para su regreso. Los posibles daños colaterales. Luego el tema había dado un giro: cómo sería para ellos (los de la época pasada) el futuro…y aunque ella habló sólo lo necesario, nada que pudiera provocar problemas más adelante, el mago mayor entendió su precaución. Nadie quería tomar acciones que pudieran causar mayor daño.

Aquel día no había mencionado a Voldemort.

Ahora, no lo mencionaría por nada del mundo. Había dado la maldita casualidad de Tom Riddle estaba en este mismo año y si ella iba a cambiar las cosas, por mínimo que fueran, entonces las consecuencias caerían sobre ella y nadie más. Nunca le mencionaría a Tom lo que él sería en el futuro. A final de cuentas las decisiones y acciones de Riddle estaban predestinadas. Nada era color de rosa. Y si la humanidad iba a tener que vivir la locura de Voldemort para tener después una vida mejor, entonces las cosas tendrían que seguir su cauce. Pero ella intentaría que la ira recayera sobre una persona, y no sería sobre su mejor amigo. Si la vida de Hermione ya estaba perdida, le daría la oportunidad a Harry de que su vida fuera completa y rodeada de sus padres.

Y ella no lo veía como un sacrificio por el bienestar de sus mejores amigos y demás magos del mundo. Lo veía como algo que tenía que ser. Tal vez su viaje al pasado era algo que estaba destinado a ser. No lo sabía. Tampoco se mortificaría en investigarlo.

- Granger.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar su voz.

- Tom – dijo irguiéndose.

Pero la víbora la mantuvo apoyada en la pared al acercarse tanto a su cuerpo. Él chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza.

- No quieres jugar, Granger – siseó.

- Creí que ya habíamos acordado que para jugar se necesitan dos. Tú sólo no podrías.

Tom sonrió de lado. Mordaz. Hermione estaba segura que se estaba metiendo en algo que más temprano que tarde lamentaría. Pero era una leona de corazón. Y nada, ni siquiera él, la haría echarse atrás. Tal vez sólo se planteara como tendrían que ser las cosas.

- Está bien, Riddle – susurró girando la cabeza cuando no pudo sostener su negra mirada – No lo haré. No jugaré tu juego.

- Muy bien, Granger. Como la buena Gryffindor que eres, sabes lo que te conviene.

- Si quieres que sea el animal que lama tus zapatos, sólo indícame lo que quieres que haga.

Con una mano la giró la cara para enfrentarlo.

- Oh, Granger, te equivocas. Tú estás lejos de ser mi mascota. Pronto te darás cuenta de los planes que tengo para ti.

Hermione se puso tensa al momento. Si él no quería tratarla como una presa o lo que pasara por su mente depravada, entonces no tenía ni idea de para qué. Suficiente tenía con sus comentarios tortuosos. Él, desde que había llegado, la había reclamado como suya. El brillo oscuro en su mirada cuando volteó a verlo la asustó. Entonces cayó en cuenta del motivo que tenía el mago para acercarse. Y supo que estaba más que perdida. Estaba segura que Tom la querría usar como el cerebro de sus conspiraciones. Él no había visto sólo su inteligencia, él conocía algo que ella estaba pasando por alto.

- Ahora, sé una _buena niña_, y acércate a mí – dijo con un tono de voz diferente.

- ¿Por qué? – murmuró recelosa.

- Tengo mis prioridades, _leona_. Hay cosas mucho más importantes que tomar en cuenta las necesidades banales del cuerpo, pero… – Tom deslizó una mano por su cintura. Sus dedos largos presionaron su cintura –… a pesar de ello, también soy un hombre.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sin voz Hermione.

- Bésame – exigió.

- No.

- Bésame.

Riddle se le quedó viendo. Ninguna expresión en su cara. Solamente observando y midiendo su reacción.

- ¿Algún problema? – la bruja se relajó visiblemente al escuchar la voz de Ian en alguna parte del pasillo.

Movió la cabeza en busca de su amigo. La imponente figura de Tom Riddle apresándola con la pared no se movió. Todo lo contrario. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella.

- Ian – dijo casi sin voz.

Los pasos resonando en el vacío lugar fueron como golpes fuertes en su cabeza. Se arriesgó a mirar al slytherin que tenía frente a ella. El chico de mirada oscura ladeó el labio en un intento de sonrisa burlona, pero allí no había más que ese desprecio propio de él. Nerviosa se escabulló de su cárcel y caminó rápidamente a Ian. Su amigo mantuvo la mirada fija en la otra víbora. Sus ojos sombríos, aquellos que ya había visto unas cuantas veces más dirigidas a Tom y sus seguidores. Hermione sabía que Ian tenía un lado lóbrego que no estaba segura de querer conocer, pues con ella nunca había hecho o dicho nada que la hiriera. Ambos se miraron, inmóviles, distanciados únicamente por un metro y con ella de por medio.

- ¿Nos vamos? – pidió nerviosa.

No quería que Tom sacara su lado sádico por la interrupción de Ian y le hiciera algo grave. Hermione se puso más alterada si de podía sin ser evidente, sabía que Riddle lo vería como una provocación abierta. Y eso era más que obvio, su amigo lo estaba retando a que dijera algo. Y su amigo estaba esperando ese desafío, él no atacaba a nadie sin motivo alguno. Ian no soportaba siquiera que mencionaran a Riddle. La castaña creyó que estaba ansioso por partirle la cara a la otra víbora.

- ¿Algún problema? – repitió sin mirarla.

La leona tomó aire para relajarse, la vibra se sentía fluyendo intensa entre los tres. Alzó la mano y con los dedos acarició con suavidad el mentón del chico. Sólo entonces bajó su mirada y la observó. Dos segundos después sus ojos cambiaron, dejando atrás la mirada oscura que dedicaba a sus enemigos.

- Todo está bien – susurró para que Tom no la escuchara.

Ian asintió. Tomó la mano que tenía en su rostro y caminó con ella hacia el aula de clases. No miró atrás. No quería ver el rostro imperturbable de Riddle. _Merlín_, pensó, _en qué me he metido_. Había retado a Tom y había negado algo que él quería, y aunque ella estaba dispuesta a jugar sucio, el comentario que le había hecho el mago la había dejado inquieta.

La forma en que la había visto, agarrado por la cintura y pedido que lo besara, no le había gustado para nada. Había visto algo oscuro y siniestro detrás de sus acciones y palabras. De no haber llegado Ian no sabía a donde los habría llevado la petición de la víbora de ojos negros.

Además…Merlín, aquel plan que supuestamente tenía para ella. Estaba segura, daba su vida por su razonamiento, que Tom Riddle sabía más de lo que podría saber el mismo director, quien la estaba ayudando a desvelar la causa del accidente. Y a ella no le convenía que él se enterara. Podía tomar todo lo que hiciera o dijera en su contra y entonces nunca tendría la mínima esperanza de regresar. Su secreto en manos de Ian Carter era seguro, pero hasta cierto punto, aunque no creía que su amigo la traicionara, había personas dispuestas a sacarle la verdad con las peores artimañas a favor de Riddle y su mente insana.

Se detuvieron fuera del salón.

- Hermione.

- No me hizo daño – aseguró.

- No quiero verte cerca de él – exigió. La castaña sorprendida abrió los ojos. Su tono posesivo y arrogante la había dejado atónita.

- Ni siquiera Harry y Ron, que me han conocido durante tantos años – dijo en voz baja para que nadie cercano la pudiera escuchar – Han dicho tales palabras… ¿cómo te atreves a prohibirme algo?

Inmediatamente Ian negó. Observó a su alrededor, consciente de que no quería tampoco que nadie se enterara de las intenciones funestas de Tom Riddle, ni de los amigos del futuro de la leona.

- No es por eso, Hermione. Lo sabes. Incluso me ofende que pienses eso. No eres de mi propiedad, y no es como si pudieras serlo de alguien como si fueras una cosa o un animal al cual domar…

Hermione cubrió la boca del mago con una mano en un rápido movimiento. Vaya que lo había ofendido. Sonrió abiertamente. Que irónico podía sonar todo aquello, pues Ian había mencionando sin pretenderlo, precisamente lo que Tom Riddle creía de ella.

De pronto sintió los labios del mago moverse en la palma de su mano. Y una extraña corriente la atravesó desde allí hasta posarse en su estómago. Ian movió la cara de tal forma para que con la inclinación su mano lo acariciara y así poder posar su boca en la suave piel de su muñeca. La garganta del mago se movió fuertemente al pasar saliva. Sin pretenderlo la leona se pasó la lengua por los labios. Entonces Ian se acercó de golpe, tomando su cara entre las manos y acercando su boca a centímetros. La corriente en el cuerpo de la castaña se hizo más nítida con aquel gesto. Su amigo nunca antes la había querido besar ni hecho insinuaciones de que le gustara, pero con esto había dicho todo sin necesidad de palabras. Y por la electricidad apretando en su bajo vientre, la castaña estuvo segura que tampoco era indiferente.

- Soy un hombre, Hermione – dijo en voz baja. El cálido aliento golpeando sus labios – Sé lo que él quiere de ti, su forma de verte…me repugna. También sé que algo pasó y sigue pasando entre ustedes, algo que no quieres decirme. Aparte del deseo que veo en Riddle últimamente por ti, hay algo más que me inquieta. Riddle es un maldito bastardo enfermo y no me gusta la forma en que a veces acudes a su encuentro como si temieras que algo fuera a pasar si te alejas demasiado de él.

Sin querer responder a las palabras tan acertadas de Ian, la castaña hizo algo que nunca imaginó hacer de nuevo por el mero placer de hacerlo. Besó a Ian. La respuesta del mago fue inmediata. Una de sus manos soltó su cara para posarla en su cintura con suavidad y pegarla a su cuerpo. Cuando sintió la lengua del mago tocar la suya, jadeó sorprendida. Sorprendida por lo que estaba sintiendo, algo sin duda agradable…y por el trato delicado que le estaba dando el mago. Cuando terminaron el beso, sentía sus mejillas arder e Ian deslizó un pulgar por los labios de la bruja. Soltó una risa ronca.

- Hermione – susurró.

- Lo siento – dijo de repente la bruja. Avergonzada por lo que acaba de hacer.

Él negó.

- No – dijo en voz baja, en un tono rico y ronco – Maldición, eso fue…

- No lo volveré a hacer – Hermione, nerviosa como nunca, no sabía cómo tomar ese último comentario.

¿Le había gustado o disgustado? ¿Estaría molesto con ella por su atrevimiento? Un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, tal vez era la época y en este tiempo aquello que había hecho era demasiado osado o algo por el estilo. Quizá era tonto imaginarlo, pero no lo sabía. Tenían otra forma de pensar. _Oh, Merlín_, pensó, _tal vez crea que soy una cualquiera_.

- Lamentaría si no lo volvieras a hacer – respondió inmediatamente al ver la expresión alarmada de su cara. Ian volvió a reír.

- Yo…

– Lamentaría que no volviera a pasar – dijo antes de besarla él.

Hermione recibió sus labios sin resistencia. La bruja era consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba o al menos del cuerpo de Ian. Alto, su torso pegado a su cuerpo, unos brazos fuertes rodeándola…sus labios cálidos y húmedos…la castaña rodeó el cuello del mago, acariciando su suave cabello. Hasta este momento se dio cuenta del rico olor que desprendía Ian. Fresco y limpio. Cuando el chico mordió con suavidad su labio inferior gimió suavemente. Recorriendo su cuerpo un tenue ardor. Calor por lo que le estaba haciendo sentir el mago y porque ella estaba consintiendo la situación. Nadie la estaba obligando a hacer algo que no quería.

.

* * *

**¿De regreso? **¡Así es! No sé por dónde empezar. Tengo tanto que decir y tan poco espacio y tiempo para hacerlo. Hace unas cuantas semanas terminé de escribir _¿YeP?_ y después de esto me dispuse a descansar. Oficialmente hoy publico el último capítulo, el epílogo en realidad, y dejo en paz esa historia. Orgullosa y feliz de poder verla finalizada. A pesar de que ya tengo un poco más de tiempo, aquel que no dedicaré a escribir ¿YeP?, no significa que lo tendré físicamente. Me estuve dividiendo mucho en escribir y sabrán que las ideas terminan por darse unas vacaciones con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Así que Alianza Irrevocable (_AI_) empezará a publicarse de nuevo y quiero dedicar mi tiempo a esta historia por completo. Pero a pesar de esto, hay algo que siempre me está inquietando: y eso es esta historia, _MS_, que está incompleta. He estado recibiendo reviews y aunque he explicado mis motivos de la suspensión, me siento con la necesidad de terminarla ahora que ya finalicé una historia. He decidido terminarla de escribir y así solamente escribir una sola historia. Tengo un proyecto personal que requiere de toda mi atención y no puedo jugar a que puedo manejarlo todo al mismo tiempo. Y entre menos pendientes en FF tenga, podré realizar mis cosas personales y dedicarle tiempo a _AI _sin más inconvenientes de los necesarios.

Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Ansío sus reviews para saber qué es lo piensan. Para los que estén leyendo ¿Y el premio?, ya pueden conocer el final de la historia (en unos días el epílogo). Y para los que leen Alianza Irrevocable, pronto tendrán el nuevo capítulo. En cuanto a Magia Subversiva, nos estaremos leyendo hasta el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por las lectoras que me han estado pidiendo que continuara con la historia, han llegado personas nuevas y me han hecho llegar sus comentarios. Me alegro que haya a quienes en verdad les encantara la narración. Gracias.

Fragmentos del poema: "Alma ausente" de Federico García Lorca.

Espero leer sus reviews. Saludos.


	7. NUEVO AVISO

**Estoy de vuelta con noticias respecto a Magia Subversiva:**

Desde hace mucho tiempo la he tenido abandonada, ya fuera por falta de tiempo y motivación, pero desde que empecé a escribirla hice grandes planes para la historia. La visualicé hasta un punto que realmente me emocionaba continuarla. Presentaría nuevos personajes con el tiempo y ésta historia sería dividida en varias partes, sólo que no tuve la oportunidad de mostrarles lo que había planeado y quedó en el abandono.

Mis apuntes quedaron guardados y empolvados, mis esquemas se fueron a la basura y mis documentos pasaron al baúl de los recuerdos. Desde hace tiempo me han estado llamado cada que busco algo entre mis archivos, los he revisado un poco, pero en realidad no había querido sumergirme en ellos hasta ahora. He estado pensando en el material que subí y el que faltó por dar a conocer.

Tal vez el enfoque no fuera el indicado, es decir, lo que va hasta ahora me parece increíble, sólo necesitaba más tiempo para traerles a ustedes las etapas que se irían desarrollando conforme avanzara la historia. Estoy segura que les habrían gustado cada uno de los capítulos nuevos.

He estado dándole vueltas y más vueltas el continuar, pero se me ha ocurrido que las cosas darían un giro inesperado y agradable y adaptarlas con más exactitud en esas etapas que planeé. Cada vez que escribía un capítulo nuevo de mis otras historias, siempre tenía la espinita molestándome al ver tan abandonada una de mis historias. Detesté dejarla así, pues no me gusta dejar trabajos a la mitad y menos si hay personas esperando por algo nuevo.

Retomaré la historia, aunque no de la misma forma, sí tomaré en cuenta todo mi material. Las perspectivas cambiarán, se mantendrán los personajes que establecí en su momento y la historia avanzará de forma distinta. Se mantendrá la esencia de la historia y podrán conocer más de lo que se vio en los pocos capítulos que subí.

Si desean seguir la historia, sé que no se arrepentirán los fans de Tom Riddle Jr., ya que el personaje seguirá saliendo, y como les dije anteriormente, no se perderá la esencia de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. De hecho, será uno de los principales junto con Hermione y Draco.

Si quieren saber más sobre este nuevo comienzo, pueden estar atentos a mi perfil para ver cuándo dará arranque la historia. También pueden buscarme en las redes sociales, allí estaré subiendo más información, y es que todavía no sé si borraré la historia o empezar desde ceros aquí mismo:

**TWITTER:** DanGrint

**FACEBOOK:** Dan Grint (FanFiction)


End file.
